El verdadero amor
by sara-nadia
Summary: Que hubiera pasado si para salvar a Henry, Peter Pan solo quería a Regina pero no quería a Regina solamente, si no al niño que lleva dentro de ella, el niño que biológicamente es de Regina y Emma pero ellas no lo saben aun.
1. Chapter 1

**Once upon a time no me pertenece ni su historia o personajes cualquiera coincidencia es ficción**

**Introducción**

Que hubiera pasado si para salvar a Henry, Peter Pan solo quería a Regina pero no quería a Regina solamente, si no al niño que lleva dentro de ella, el niño que biológicamente es de Regina y Emma pero ellas no lo saben.

**Capítulo 1**

**-Henry!** – grito Regina con desesperación, todos estaba en el bosque al frente de ellos estaban Peter Pan con Henry y al frente se encontraban Regina, Emma y los demás

**-Si no son los héroes de la historia** – dijo Pan burlonamente

**-Padre deja al niño en paz por favor, esto es una guerra entre los dos** – dijo Sr. Gold suplicando

**-Tú crees que es por nosotros, no lo creo, es por la juventud necesito la juventud** – dijo maliciosamente

**-Y le vas a quitar la juventud a Henry** – dijo Neal – **no sabes que es tu bisnieto** – grito desesperadamente

**-Para mí la familia no existe** – grito Pan

**-¿Qué es lo que quieres?** – dijo Blanca nieves

**-Bueno, bueno ahora están hablando mi idioma, lo que quiero es a ti** – dijo señalando a Regina, todos se quedaron sorprendidos porque la mayoría pensaba que quería a Henry por su corazón no sabían que todo fue un truco por Pan para apoderarse de Regina

**-No entiendo**- dijo Regina

-**Quiero hacer un trato contigo, te devuelvo a Henry si tu vienes conmigo o quiero a tu futuro hijo el que viene a ser tu primogénito –** dijo maliciosamente

**-¿Qué hijo de que estas hablando? **– espeto Emma

**-Como tú sabes yo veo el fututo así como mi hijo **– dijo señalando a Gold – **en el futuro veo a un niño ese niño va ser la persona más poderosa y lo quiero a cambio de Henry o a ti, escoge sabiamente querida Reina –** dijo maliciosamente

**-Yo nunca voy a tener hijo, Henry es mi único hijo** – dijo Regina muy seria

**-Noooo, querida Reina tu primogénito va nacer, el futuro no se puede cambiar no es así querido hijo** – dijo burlonamente señalando a Gold

Al decir eso Gold cerro los ojos para ver si era verdad lo que decía su padre y lo que vio fue a Regina con una niña y estaban abrazadas y abrió los ojos rápidamente estaba muy cansado, ver el futuro agota su magia

**-Gold dime que vistes** – dijo Regina seria

**-Efectivamente Regina veo a un niño** – Dijo Gold pero había mentido en la parte de niño lo que vio fue una niña pero eso se lo guardo secretamente al parecer su padre no tenía tanta magia para adivinar el futuro y eso podría ser una ventaja

**-Eso es imposible** – dijo Regina muy frustrada

**-Y bueno que dices** – dijo Pan

Regina no sabía que hacer era su hijo por su futuro hijo no quería ser como su madre no quería vender a su hijo, así que tomo la mejor opción.

-**Está bien pero no tendrás a mi futuro hijo me tendrás a mí y eso es el único trato –** dijo seria

**-¿Qué? no!** – Espeto Emma y le agarro el brazo para que volteare a verla – **no puedes hacer esto va ver otra forma para recuperar a Henry, Regina** – suplico

**-No se preocupe Sheriff Swan solo te piso una única cosa protege a mi hijo** – dijo Regina dirigiéndose a Pan

**-No** – dijo Emma yéndose para agarrar a Regina y que no cometiera una estupidez – **No te vas a ir tiene que ver otra manera**

**-Sheriff suéltame lo que hago es por mi hijo** –dijo soltándose de Emma pero Emma no la dejaba – **Neal! Hook¡ Encanto! pueden llevarse a Emma** – dijo gritando para que la soltara

**-No, no te vas a ir** – dijo decidida pero se dio cuenta que estaba siendo agarrada por los tres hombres – **que suélteme no ven que es incorrecto** – dijo Emma gritando, hasta que su Blanca nieves se acercó y dijo

-**No te preocupes ella sabe que hacer** – dijo mirando a Regina los ojos, Blanca nieves aun odiaba a Regina por todo lo que había hecho pero sabía cómo era sacrificarse por un hijo

-**Cuida bien a mi hijo Emma** – dijo seria y dirigiéndose a Pan

**-Bueno fue muy bonito el teatro que he visto pero negocios son negocios** – dijo Pan y empezó a soltar a Henry mientras que Regina ya estaba en medio camino Henry empezó a caminar y cuando se encontraron los dos en el medio Regina le dio un abrazo y le dijo – **Sé que me odias por todo lo que hice y que no puedo retroceder el tiempo pero lo único que te voy a decir es que te quiero mucho y tú siempre serás mi hijo** – dijo dándole un beso en la frente sin escuchar las últimas palabras de su hijo y dirigiéndose a Pan mientras Henry estaba siendo abrazado por Blanca nieves y Encanto y Emma mirando a Regina yéndose con Pan

**-A cierto una única cosa, por si quieren rescatar a su reina eso va ser imposible hice un hechizo por la cual no podrán venir a mi nuevo mundo a menos que… pero eso es imposible** – dijo mirando a Regina, pero Regina se percató así que inmediatamente miro a Gold para saber si había entendido y al parecer lo hizo **– y como no quiero que estén más en mi mundo…** - Pan empezó a recitar un hechizo que mandaría a Todos y el barco de Hook de nuevo a Storybrooke, cuando lanzo el hechizo todos habían desaparecido y solo quedaron Regina y Pan – **Bueno es mejor que nos vayamos **– dijo agarrando a Regina

**Bueno este es mi segundo fanfic pero mi primera de Once upon a time tuve una idea una noche y pensé porque todo el mundo culpa a Regina ella solo fue una persona que fue manipulada por su madre y sufrió mucho así que este fic se va tratar principalmente en Regina y como todos recién se dan cuenta que Regina nunca fue la mala de la historia espero que les guste si quieren que continúe opinen o díganme si está bien o mal Gracias por leer espero que les gustes sé que es un poco corto pero el siguiente capítulo va ser más largo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**-Dónde estamos? **– pregunto Neal

**-En Storybrooke** – susurro Rumplestiltskin

**-Pero cómo?** – pregunto asombrado Encanto

**-Mi padre tiene mucha magia hizo un hechizo para que no interfiriéramos**– dijo Gold indiferentemente

**-Bueno tenemos que regresar a buscar a Regina** – dijo Emma sosteniendo a Henry

**-No, no lo haremos** – dijo Gold

**-¡¿Qué estás loco claro que iremos?!** – espeto amargamente Emma

**-Primero creo que debería bajar su temperamento señorita Swan y segundo mi padre no es un tonto él va a mover su mundo del Nunca jamás a otra dimensión –** dijo indiferentemente

**-Entonces buscaremos en todas las dimensiones** – dijo Emma seria

**-Las dimensiones es como el universo es muy infinito tardaríamos siglos en encontrarlos, es mejor que se resignen en nunca volver a ver a Regina** – dijo serio – **además porque se preocupan, ella es la reina malvada, todos piensan que es una amenaza y nadie la quiere ni su propio hijo** – dijo mirando a Henry tristemente – **es mejor que las cosas sigan así, sigan con su vida** – dijo yéndose a su tienda

-**Yo quiero a mi mama** – dijo Henry corriendo para agarrar la mano de Gold – **por favor si hay algo quiero encontrarla ** - dijo serio

**-Bueno, solo eres tú y tu otra madre, los demás quieren volver a verla?** – dijo mirando a Blanca nieves y Encanto – **al parecer no** –

-**Por favor padre no quiero que mi hijo sufra si él quiere volver a Regina yo respeto su decisión así que si hay algo para que Regina vuelva dinos por favor** – dijo Neal resignado

**-Que ganaría yo? – **

**-Ganarías de nuevo a tu hijo** – dijo Neal

**-Esta bien** – dijo resignado – **síganme **– dijo y empezaron a caminar a la casa de Regina mientras que todos los residentes de Storybrooke empezaron a saludarlos y dijeron que después se reunirían en la tienda de la abuelita, al llegar a la casa de Regina todos pensaron que iban a entrar pero lo que hizo Gold les sorprendió no se dirigían a la casa de Regina si no al bosque que estaba detrás y se sorprendieron que detrás del bosque había una casa muy grande y Gold empezó a tocar la puerta la persona que abrió fue ..

**-Grace?** – dijo a la vez Emma, Nieves y Henry confundidos

**-Hola chicos que pasa? –** pregunto confundida

-**Grace esta tu padre?** – pregunto Gold

**-Si esta, esperen lo voy a ir a buscar** – dijo Grace corriendo al despacho de su padre después de 5 min Jefferson salió

-**Miren, Miren que tenemos acá si son los héroes de las historias** – dijo con desprecio – **por lo que veo recuperaron al niño –** dijo mirando a Henry **– y que es lo que quieren?**

**-Regina fue secuestrada por Pan y necesitamos encontrar en que dimensión esta** – dijo Emma rápidamente

**-Y porque quieren recuperarla por lo que veo todo el mundo la odia incluyendo su propio hijo – **dijo con desprecio

-**Yo no, la odio** – dijo Henry susurrando

**-En serio** – dijo burlonamente – **déjame decir que has estado haciendo desde que descubriste a tu madre biológica** – dijo mirando a Emma – **decidiste irte con ella y vivir con ella en cambio de que tu madre dejara de utilizar la magia y cada vez que utilizara tú le decías que no podría cambiar que siempre seguiría siendo la reina malvada entonces chiquillo déjame decirte para que quieres de nuevo a Regina **– dijo burlonamente

**-Bueno fue porque ella hizo cosas malas puso a todos una maldición –** dijo Henry defendiéndose

**-En serio maldición? a ver déjame recalcarles la maldición que puso Regina, su maldición fue para que la mayor parte de las personas no tengan sus finales felices verdad **– dijo mirándolos a todos – **pero si se han dado cuenta los finales felices no son cierto, solamente dicen que el príncipe se casa con la princesa y después que, Henry después ellos también siguen con su vida, déjame decirles por ejemplo el de cenicienta y su príncipe, en el bosque encantados ellos se encontraron de enamoraron y vivieron felices para siempre verdad? pero eso es mentira** – espeto muy amargo – **después de eso cenicienta se quedó embarazada pero lo que no sabían era que ella hizo un contrato con Gold que le daría a su primogénito después de eso su príncipe desapareció y bueno vivieron felices para siempre** – dijo riendo – **ahora dime muchachito con la maldición de Regina ahora ellos dos están juntos, dime algo si no hubiera sucedido la maldición todos estarían de nuevo en desgracia y déjame decirte, que falta más, la caperucita roja, Anastasia, Ariel, los enanos hasta Geppetto y muchos más, si hubieran estado en el bosque encantado aun no hubieran sido felices, déjame decirte la maldición no elimino los finales felices lo que hizo Regina fue que terminaran bien los finales felices **– dijo con desprecio

**-Y yo que?** – Dijo Nieve – **por su culpa no tuve a mi hija por 28 años** – dijo con desprecio

**-Nieves, nieves, al parecer no te han dicho como acabaría tu final feliz cierto** – dijo burlonamente – **tú fuiste la que comenzó todo esto, si hubieras mantenido tu boca cerrada pero tú te justificas que era sola una niña**- dijo burlonamente – **déjame decirte nieves** – dijo con desprecio – **tu tenías edad suficiente para razonar en decir las cosas y no decirlas y déjame decirte si yo hubiera sido Regina! te hubiera matado ya mismo! no sé porque ella no hizo nada estos 28 años** – dijo negando la cabeza -

**-Ella mato a mi padre** – dijo

-**En verdad no te dijeron porque mataron a tu padre verdad?** – dijo burlonamente – **déjame recalcarte esto, tu padre fue un hombre de 50 años que se casó con una niña de 18 años, tu sabes muy bien que a Regina la obligaron casarse con tu padre pero no solo eso tu padre obligo a Regina a tener relaciones sexuales con ella, pero no solo eso tu padre violo y violo a Regina hasta casi matarla pero Regina nunca hizo nada tu sabes porque!** – dijo exasperado – **porque ella te amaba! Ella amaba a nieves**- dijo con ironía - **nunca te decía nada porque no quería que pensaras que tu padre era una basura pero déjame decirte nieves tu padre fue un maldito violador! **– dijo gritando – **y bueno todo cambio cuando murió Daniel por tu culpa –** dijo señalando a Nieves – **y de ahí el rey murió desafortunadamente** – dijo riéndose

**-Bueno eso era cierto** – dijo Hook

**-Que?** – dijo confundido Encantador

**-En el barco había muchas historias sobre un rey que violaba a su esposa jovencita nunca supe que esa persona era Regina** – dijo indiferentemente

**-Eso es mentira mi padre nunca haría eso** – dijo llorando nieves

-**Cree todo lo que quieras pero eso fue verdad** – dijo Jefferson, mirando a todos Emma sostenía a Henry mientras el lloraba, nieves estaba abrazado a encanto mientras lloraba y Hook , Neal y Gold eran indiferentes a la situación – **ahora dime Henry tu madre lo único que quiso fue un final feliz para todos y eso lo logro por 28 años hasta que tú mismo rompiste la supuesta maldición y acusaste a tu madre de ser la persona más malvada, que nunca podría amar a alguien pero déjame decirte tu madre con todos sus errores ella te amaba pero al parecer no fue suficiente para ti** – dijo señalándolo con desprecio – **Regina se merece un final feliz y eso yo se lo voy a dar, rescatare a Regina pero no volverá con ustedes, borrare su memoria para que no recuerde nada de ustedes las personas que tanto la despreciaron **– dicho eso cerró la puerta y nadie dijo nada

**-Bueno eso fue dramático** – dijo Gold

**-Hey! , que fue todo eso** – dijo Rubí saliendo de los arbustos

**-Escuchaste todo** – dijo Emma

-**Si lo hice y tiene razón** – dijo indiferentemente

**-Como que tiene razón!** – dijo encanto

**-Bueno si no fuera por la maldición yo hubiera matado a muchas personas, pero estos 28 años no lo hice ahora que la maldición se rompió tengo miedo de que pueda matar** – dijo mirándolos a todos **– sé que me ayudaste David pero eso fue por un tiempo, de ahí comenzó de nuevo, no he matado porque fui con Regina a que me ayudara y ella me ayudo a controlar y ahora me puedo trasformar y tener conciencia de lo que hago mientras estoy en mi forma de lobo** – dijo Ruby sonriente

**-Porque no nos lo dijiste?** – dijo nieve más tranquila

-**Regina me hizo prometer que nunca le diría a nadie hasta que muera ella** – dijo mirando la cara de sorprendidos a todos – **y así lo hice hasta hoy**

**-Regina no está muerta** – espeto Emma

-**Muerta o borrado su memoria la cosa es que Regina nunca va volver ser la misma, además no va recordar nada** – dijo tristemente

**-Lo que estas tratando de decir es que con Regina todo el mundo era feliz , con la maldición que ella puso** – dijo Neal confundido

**-Más o menos solo que ellos no lo saben, las personas están cegadas por su sed de venganza **– dijo pensativa **– que les parece si vamos a lo de mi abuela y les cuento la otra cara de la maldición, a menos que Rumple lo quiera decir** – dijo mirando al señor Gold serio

**-No querida tu cuéntales** – dijo riendo – **mejor me voy, quiero saber dónde esta Bella, hijo me sigues **– dijo mirando a Neal

**-Iré después quiero saber la verdad** – dijo Neal dirigiéndose con los demás a la casa de la abuelita

**-Como quieras** – dijo Rumple desapareciendo, a los 10 min regreso de nuevo a la casa de Jefferson

**-Creía que nunca se iban a ir** – dijo Jefferson con desprecio, mientras abría la puerta para que pasara Rumple

**-Hay muchas cosas querido, que tú aun no sabes** – dijo con ironía

**-Solo necesito saber las cosas que me conviene, no lo demás** – dijo serio sentándose al frente de Rumple

**-Aquí esta** – dijo Rumple dándole un pergamino – **solo pueden acceder a la dimensión si compartes la sangre de la otra persona que está en la dimensión paralela** –

**-Lo sé** – dijo susurrando – **y toma** – le entrego una caja – **sabes que al momento que rescate a Regina, Pan vendrá a Storybrooke verdad?**

**-Lo se hijo y eso es lo que quiero** – dijo sonrientemente

**-No me digas hijo** – espeto con desprecio

**-Cálmate, sé que no lo eres y nunca lo fuiste espero que tengan tu final feliz** – dijo desapareciendo de la casa de Jefferson

**-Claro que lo tendré** – dijo mirando una fotos de Regina y el cuando eran niños – **mejor dicho lo tendremos**

**-Papa, papa, Adonde iremos ya aliste mis cosas **– dijo Grace abrazando a Jefferson

**-No te preocupes mi amor, iremos al País de las maravillas y viviremos felices Regina, Tu y Yo** – dijo dándole besos en la cara

**-Papa, basta o le diré a mi mama** – dijo riendo de las cosquillas de su padre

**-Está bien, yo te voy a llamar** – dijo mientras tu hija se dirigió a su cuarto mientras tanto Jefferson empezó a preparar todo para rescatar a Regina

**En Neverland**

**-Porque me tienes acá?** – pregunto Regina con desprecio, se encontraba en una celda encerrada

**-Bueno, querida reina es para que no te escapes esta celda es para que no utilices la magia** – dijo Pan sonriente

**-No me voy a escapar, hice un contrato contigo** - dijo resignada sentándose en el suelo – **No entiendo aun porque me quieres? **– pregunto confundida

**-Quiero tu poder querida Reina** – dijo mientras le entregaba un botella **– bébelo** – le ordeno

**-Qué es esto?** – dijo mirando la botella

**-Eso te despojara de tus poderes y nunca podrás abandonar la isla** – dijo sonriente

**-Lo hare** – escupió con veneno y empezó a beber de la botella en eso sintió como si se levantara un gran peso de encima

**-Excelente** – dijo con una sonrisa diabólica

**-Ahora que no tengo mis poderes yo ya no te sirvo –** dijo a regañadientes

**-No del todo esa es la primera fase de mi plan para mi segunda fase aún falta poco, nos vemos querida reina** – dijo marchándose y Regina se quedó sentada en el piso y pensando si su hijo estaría bien

**En la casa de la abuelita**

La mitad de la ciudad estaba en la casa de la abuelita, para recibir a Henry y a los demás, todos estaban sentados esperando que alguien hablara hasta que…

**-Bueno mejor empiezo** – dijo Rubí sentándose mientras todos la miraron – **La maldición tenía dos caras una era para que nosotros supuestamente no tengamos nuestros finales felices pero lo que no sabían era que nadie estaba feliz en el bosque encantado, por ejemplo yo tenía mucho miedo de que me convirtiera en lobo y matara, y eso sucedía mientras estaba en el bosque encantado, hasta que Regina me enseño y tú también cenicienta** – dijo señalando a cenicienta mientras estaba con Sean y su hija - **tu no eras feliz en el bosque encantado, tú también Kathryn nadie era feliz en el bosque encantado lo único que hizo Regina era ponernos en un pueblo con tecnología y que cada uno consiguiera su final feliz de una manera u otra**

-**Están tratando de decir que ni uno era feliz en el bosque encantado** – espeto amargamente Emma – **y Porque? Demonios! La quisieron ver muerta a Regina** – dijo gritando, y todos se quedaron callados – **Respóndanme! –** empezó a gritar

**-Por tus padres** – dijo Leroy malhumorado

**-Por mis padres?** – pregunto confundida Emma

**-Porque por nosotros** – dijo confundido Encanto

-**Ustedes la odian y hacían que nosotros la odiáramos también escuchamos como Henry gritaba que ella era la reina malvada y que nunca podría cambiar, es por eso que todos nosotros los seguíamos** – dijo indiferentemente

**-Bueno no del todo, ella nos despojó de nuestros poderes y de nuestro reino** – dijo la hada azul sorprendiendo a todos – **ella merece un castigo**

**-Regina me dijo que no confiara en ti **– dijo Rubí sorprendiendo a todos

**-No entiendo** – dijo Nieves - **¿De que estas hablando? –** dijo mirando a Rubí

**-Esa es la cuestión me dijo que no confiara en ti pero no me dijo porque** – dijo un poco confundida

**-Ves, es una tontería** – dijo el hada azul

**-No, no es una tontería yo confió en ella –** dijo Rubí sorprendiendo a todos – **respóndeme esto hada azul, Regina tuvo una infancia terrible, al igual que las demás princesas pero cuando ellas pidieron su deseo ustedes lo concedieron verdad?** – dijo seria mirándola

**-Si eso es verdad** – dijo nerviosa el hada azul

-**Y porque cuando Regina pidió un único deseo que es liberarla de su madre ustedes no lo concedieron** – dijo amargamente

**-Ella nunca nos dijo nada – **

**-Eso es mentira!** – Dijo gritando enojada Rubí – **ella siempre pedía que fuera liberada, yo siempre la veía cuando yo era un lobo, tenía como 10 años siempre pedía un único deseo que era liberarse de su madre pero nunca sucedió!, respóndeme porque no le concedieron ese deseo **– dijo enojada y casi saltando para agarrar a la hada azul pero su abuela la paro – **estoy bien lo siento abuela** – dijo más calmada, mientras que el hada azul no tenía como responder.

**En Casa de Jefferson**

**-Grace** – dijo gritando Jefferson

**-Que pasa Papa? – **dijo corriendo a su padre

**-Vamos a recuperar a tu madre está bien,** dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla – **espérame acá sentada dentro de un momento vengo **– dijo agarrando su sombrero y recitando un hechizo, de pronto desapareció

**En Neverland**

**-Interesante –** murmuro Jefferson que estaba delante de la celda de Regina – **No es mejor que despiertes** – dijo asustando a Regina

**-Dios mío viniste** – dijo con los ojos llorosos

**-Claro que vine, no te voy a dejar de nuevo** – dijo tratando de abrir la celda y empezó a recitar un hechizo, de repente como si nada la celda se abrió y empezó ayudar a Regina

**-Tenemos que irnos antes que venga** – dijo abrazándolo

**-Esta bien, me ayudas con el hechizo** - dijo agarrando su sombrero

** -No puedo Pan me quito mis poderes – **

**-Entiendo** – y empezó a recitar un hechizo que los mando inmediatamente a la casa de Jefferson lo que no se dieron cuenta es que Pan los estaba viendo desde afuera de la cueva y cuando desaparecieron

-**Fase dos completada** – susurro Pan yéndose con una gran sonrisa

**En la casa de Jefferson**

**-Mama!** – dijo gritando Grace abrazando a Regina

**-Oh mi amor como estas? –** dijo Regina abrazando a Grace

**-Estoy bien mi papa dijo que nos íbamos a ir al País de las maravillas a vivir juntos y felices** – dijo emocionada

**-Jefferson** – dijo mirándolo a los ojos

**-No digas nada, Grace por que no vas por tus cosas –** dijo mientras Grace se fue a su cuarto

**-Jefferson no me puedo ir Henry** – dijo llorando

**-Henry no te quiere, nadie te quiere en Storybrooke, pero Grace y yo te queremos, Regina hay que comenzar una nueva vida, te recuerdas cuando éramos niños dijimos que algún día viviríamos los dos solos y haríamos todo lo que quisiéramos seriamos libres y ahora podemos hacerlo **– dijo agarrando sus hombros con sus manos **– vamos Regina seriamos felices** –

**-Mi corazón va doler cuando me vaya siempre voy a recordar a Henry y lo que hice nunca podre ser feliz** – dijo llorando

**-Si lo harás –** dijo entregándole una botella

**-Qué es esto?** – dijo confundida

**-Es para bórrate la memoria nunca recordaras lo que paso o lo que hicisteis, al bebértelo solo recordaras a mí y a Grace, es un nuevo comienzo para todos nosotros –** dijo suplicando para que tomara la decisión de bebérselo

**-No podre recordad nada** – dijo Regina pensativa – **lo único que quería era que Henry me amara como su madre, que me diga que me quería pero al parecer no soy lo suficiente para el** – susurro y empezó a beber la botella para olvidar todo el dolor

**-Esa es mi chica** – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla al momento que termino de beber la botella, en eso Regina se desmayo

**-Papa que paso?** – dijo Grace preocupada

**-Nada mi amor es hora de irnos** – dicho eso recito un hechizo a su sombreo y desapareció la casa de Jefferson

**En la casa de la abuela**

Emma no sabía que pensar de todo esto siempre juzgo mal a Regina siempre creía que era la mala del cuento y se arrepiente de cada cosa que le dijo y no podía creer que rubí la estuviera defendiendo **_porque demonios rubí la defiende? Debería ser yo? Quien la defienda_** pensó celosamente

**-Por qué no respondes** – pregunto arrogantemente Rubí – **entonces Regina tiene razón no debo de confiar en ti** – espeto amargamente y yéndose al lado de su abuela

**-Desde cuando acá defiendes a Regina** – dijo Emma mirándola seria

**_Interesante _**pensó Rubí con una sonrisa arrogante – **Regina no necesita ser defendida solo estoy poniendo los hechos en claro y estoy diciendo la verdad hay mucho más que nosotros no sabemos, solo somos peones del gran juego y Regina es un peón más, ella fue utilizada –** dijo con sinceridad – **además tiene razón Jefferson ustedes no la quieren en el pueblo, es mejor para ella que este con Jefferson y sigan con su vida tal como antes**– con total seriedad de repente de la nada apareció una hoja en medio de la conversación y Emma lo agarro

**-¿Qué es eso?** – pregunto David

**-Es de Jefferson dice:**

**Tengo a Regina, ella ahora está a salvo conmigo sigan con su vida Storybrooke **

**Hasta nunca**

**-Eso significa que nunca más volveremos a ver a mi mama –** dijo Henry con los ojos llorosos y saliendo de la casa de la abuela y desapareciendo de las vista de todos

**-Yo iré a verlo **– dijo yéndose para ir con Henry – **esto no ha terminado hada azul quiero saber también porque tengo magia? -**

**-Tu eres hijo de un amor verdadero** – dijo el hada azul

**-Mentira** – dijo gritándole

**-Emma –** dijo Nieves a regañadientes

**-De acuerdo al libro de Henry, Ashley y Sean también tienen el amor verdadero significa que su hija tiene magia** – dijo amarga

**-No lo tiene** – dijo el hada azul incomoda

**-Entonces qué demonios tienen de especial ellos dos –** dijo apuntando a sus padres – **sin ánimos de ofender **

**-A mí también me gustaría escuchar la respuesta** – dijo Rumple apareciendo con Bella

**-Todo empezó con ellos** – dijo tratando de decir lo que sabia

**-No, no lo hizo** – dijo Rumple sorprendiendo a todos – **soy el maestro de las mentiras y sé que estas mintiendo querida hada azul, ahora dime porque estas mintiendo - **

**-Hada azul por favor dinos la verdad? **– dijo nieves desesperada ya no quería mas mentiras

**-Está bien esto es lo único que se** – dijo sabiendo que ya no podía ocultar nada mas – **Todo empezó con Regina, ella nació con la magia buena una magia pura una magia virgen su magia era tan poderosa que la mayoría de las personas buenas o malas querían a Regina pero eso ya lo sabias verdad Rumple – **lo miro con odio

**-Claro querida por eso hice un trato con su madre para tenerla –** dijo con desdén

**-Regina no es de nadie **– dijo Emma con enfado

**-En eso tienes razón, su madre me engaño pero al final yo también fui un peón más del juego** – dijo riendo

**-No entiendo?** – dijo confundido Daniel – **que tiene que ver Regina con lo que nos ha pasado?**

**-La magia de Regina era tan pura que lo único para que nadie la pueda controlar es dañando su magia –** dijo triste el Hada azul

**-Oh dios mío! Ustedes mataron a Daniel –** dijo Rubí señalando a Rumple y al Hada azul

-**No lo mato Cora?** – pregunto confundido Daniel

**-Respondan! Ustedes mataron a Daniel, no sé como pero ustedes lo hicieron** – dijo Rubí gritando

**-Rubí, cálmate el hada azul no creo que lo haya hecho** – dijo Nieves

-**Yo no lo hice** – dijo Rumple – **Yo, no tenía el corazón de Cora, además a mí no me importaba si Regina estaba con ese mozo** – dijo con desdén – **a mí no me importaba pero a ti si, verdad querida** – dijo mirando al hada azul

-**Tienes razón a nosotros nos importaba que Daniel muriera, pero nosotros no lo matamos nosotros tampoco teníamos el corazón de Cora –** dijo con sinceridad

**-Bueno tal vez no lo sabes, porque mejor no hablamos con la reina de las hadas**

**-Reina?**- dijeron confundidos Todos

-**Exacto, ella es solo la líder ella no es la gobernante, las hadas tienen una reina** – dijo sonriente

**-Como lo sabes? –** dijo con los ojos bien abiertos

-**Se muchas cosas querida hada** – dijo sonriendo

-**Tienes razón la reina debe de saber –** dijo tranquilamente

**-Y que tiene que ver eso con la magia que tengo?**

-**Al igual que Regina tú también naciste con la magia buena no tan poderosa como Regina pero si lo suficiente para estar a su altura, tu nacimiento más bien fue un error** - dijo el hada azul sorprendiendo a todos

**-Como que error?** – dijo Nieves

**-En la época antigua se conocían tres tipos de sexo, masculino, femenino y los Andrógino que viene hacer femenino y femenino, los cuales habían sido personas muy poderosas con un poder infinito, según la historia Zeus se sintió amenazado por esa raza y decidió dividirlos desde entonces ambas mitades se buscan esas son llamadas almas gemelas mucho más poderoso que el amor verdadero**

**-Que estas tratando de decir?** – pregunto confundida Emma

**-Lo que estoy tratando decir es que nos equivocamos, nosotros creíamos que Daniel era el alma gemela de Regina y por eso murió, no sabíamos que el alma gemela de Regina era la hija de Blanca nieves y del príncipe James** – dicho eso todos se quedaron sorprendido incluyendo Gold – **si Regina no hubiera sido manipulada por su madre y por algunas personas, ella nunca hubiera lanzado la maldición, y tú y ella se hubieran enamorado y supuestamente tendrían sus finales felices pero no era así después de que se hubieran casado y tuvieran sus propios hijos, hubiera venido otras personas de diferentes mundos para tratar de manipularlos y utilizar la magia de ustedes para el mal, hasta matar a toda su familia–**

**-Pero eso no es lo que ustedes hicieron, trataron de manipular a Regina y trataron de convencernos a todos que ella era la reina malvada** – dijo con enojo

**-Nosotros lo hicimos por un bien mayor** – dijo el hada azul

**-Al diablo con su bien mayor, ustedes hicieron todo lo posible para que Regina no estuviera conmigo** – dijo yéndose para encontrar a Henry – **espero no volver a verlos, ustedes se merecen lo que va a pasar a continuación **– dijo saliendo de la casa de la abuela

**-Que es lo que va pasar** – pregunto confundida Bella

-**Mi padre vendrá, ahora que ha sido liberada Regina por Jefferson ,el vendrá** – dijo susurrando, pero al final todo el mundo lo escucho

* * *

**Bueno gracias por sus comentarios espero que este capitulo es de su agrado espero que les guste espero que me comenten al menos un hola o díganme que es lo que piensan nos vemos**


	3. Chapter 3

**Once upon a time no me pertenece ni su historia o personajes cualquiera coincidencia es ficción**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Emma estaba buscando a Henry por todos los lados de Storybrooke inclusive en su fortaleza pero no lo encontró así que se fue a la casa de Regina y lo encontró en el cuarto de su madre

**-Chico, ¿estás bien?** – dijo sentándose en la cama

**-Las cosas de mi mama no están** – dijo con los ojos llorosos

**-De que hablas?** – pregunto confundida

**-Las cosas no están, su ropa, sus libros, todo se ha ido –** dijo Henry y empezó a llorar aferrándose a Emma

**-Tranquilo no te preocupes todo va salir bien, yo voy hacer que todo salga bien** – dijo Emma aferrándose a su hijo, no sabía lo que iba a suceder pero lo único que sabía era que recuperar a Regina no importa lo que haga y en un futuro los tres vivirán como una familia

**-Todo esto fue por mi culpa verdad?, por mi culpa mi mama se fue, por mi culpa mi mama nunca va regresar, por mi…**

**-No digas eso** – dijo Emma interrumpiéndole – **Regina te ama, yo voy hacer que regrese, y no fue tu culpa, tu solamente eres un niño –** dijo acariciándolo

**-mentira!** – dijo soltándose de Emma – **por mi culpa mi mama se fue!** – dijo gritando – **es como dijo Jefferson, yo igual que tu mama tenia uso de razón, sabía lo que era bueno y malo, pero yo culpe todo a mi mama le hice ver, le hice sentir que ella era la mala de la historia sin saber cómo fueron las cosas por mi culpa sucedió todo esto ahora ella no me recuerda **– dijo llorando

**-No Henry escucha **– dijo agarrándolo pro los hombros – **todos cometemos errores tu no fuiste el único que cometió un error, yo también la juzgue, me odio a mí misma por dejarme llevar por las personas, yo te prometo que voy a traer a tu madre a nosotros y los tres vamos a ser una familia **– dijo mirándolo a los ojos

-**Lo prometes** – dijo susurrando

**-Lo prometo, ahora vamos, primero tienes que bañarte y después vamos al restaurante de la abuelita para comer y después planificamos como rescatamos a Regina – **

**-Ok –** dijo yéndose

**-Te prometo que te voy a encontrar** – susurro para sí misma antes de salir del cuarto de Regina

**En casa de la abuela**

**-Y ahora qué hacemos? –** pregunto David a todos

**-Bueno yo me voy** – dijo Hook – **si Pan viene nadie está a salvo en Storybrooke – **

**-Siempre huyendo de los problemas **– dijo Gold burlonamente – **hay algo que no sabes, si Pan viene nadie está a salvo** – dijo parándose y saliendo de la casa de la abuela con Bella – **es mejor que se preparen creo** – dijo mirando al cielo que se estaba oscureciendo – **que ahí viene mi padre** – susurro, mientras que todos habían salido con él, viendo como el cielo se oscurecía

**En la casa de Regina**

Emma estaba viendo como el cielo se oscurecía e inmediatamente se fue a buscar a Henry sabía que era Pan acercándose, cuando entro al cuarto de Henry lo encontró desmayado

**-Henry despierta! –** Dijo sacudiendo – **Hijo que pasa? Despierta!** – Dijo desesperada **– Tengo que llevarlo con Gold** – dijo cargándolo y saliendo de la casa de Regina y empezó a correr a la casa de la abuela

**En la casa de la abuela**

Todos estaban viendo como el cielo se oscurecía nadie se movía para ver qué pasaba, en eso vieron como Emma venia corriendo desde lejos

**-Gold tienes que ayudarlo lo encontré desmayado en su cuarto –** dijo Emma acercándose a Rumple

-**Déjalo en el piso** – dijo Rumple acercándose a Henry y viéndolo – **Oh dios mío como no me di cuenta! **– dijo parándose – **Todos sepárense!** – dijo gritando

**-Qué pasa?** – pregunto Emma con desesperación

-**Ahora lo verán –** dijo viendo a Henry y recitando un hechizo, de repente un humo negro empezó a salir de Henry todo el mundo se quedó con la boca abierta y empezaron a retroceder menos Emma y Gold, vieron como el humo se posicionaba al frente de todos, cuando se disipo el humo vieron a…

**-Padre** – dijo Gold viéndolo, mientras que todos estaban en una posición defensiva, mientras que Henry despertó, tratando de respirar fuertemente

**-Oh dios mío estas bien** – dijo Emma abrazándolo

**-Si mama estoy bien **– dijo exhausto – **que me paso? **– dijo confundido

**-Eso paso –** dijo mirando a Pan

**-Ooooh que lindo reunión familiar** – dijo Pan burlonamente – **al parecer te demoraste mucho hijo** – dijo mirando a Gold

**-Si bueno yo creía que habías cumplido el trato** – dijo con desprecio

-**Tú sabes muy bien que nunca juego limpio** – dijo riéndose y sintiendo como sus camaradas llegaban al puerto de Storybrooke

**-Que es lo que quieres** – dijo Emma gritando

-**De ti nada** – dijo burlonamente **– vine para buscar algo que ya encontré pero antes** – dijo mirando a Gold – **quien es el sujeto que libero a Regina** – dijo enojado

**-No sé de qué estás hablando, ella está contigo** – dijo indiferentemente

**-No me mientas **– dijo enojado – **muy pronto lo averiguare pero antes** – de repente detrás de el salió la sombra de Pan – **mata a la madre superiora** - ordeno Pan, mientras que la sombra inmediatamente se fue tras la sombra de la madre superiora y le arranco causando a la superiora desmayarse nadie podía hacer nada y empezaron a correr – **destruye a todos** – grito Pan

Mientras que Emma, había recordado un hechizo que le enseño Regina para proteger a sus seres queridos y empezó a decirlo de repente a cada persona de Storybrooke empezaron a salir una especie de campo de fuerza y así la sombra no podía entrar

**-Oh, esto es interesante** – dijo Pan viendo como su sombra no podía entrar a los campos de fuerzas, inmediatamente con su mano expulso un poco de su poder y tumbo a Emma que estaba abrazando a Henry

**-Emma! –** gritaron Nieves con Encanto y fueron a socorrerla, mientras que Pan estaba caminando hacia Henry

**-Henry** – dijo Emma parándose con ayuda de sus padres e inmediatamente su mano estaba una bola de energía e inmediatamente se lo lanzo a Pan pero él lo esquivo

-**Aun te falta practica**- se burló, y agarro a Henry

**-Déjalo!** – dijo gritando Emma – **que es lo que quieres? **

**-No te preocupes te lo voy a devolver hice un trato aunque no juego limpio siempre cumplo con un trato **– dijo poniendo su mano en la cabeza de Henry y de repente todos los recuerdos de Henry fueron pasando por la cabeza de Pan, sea como sea quería averiguar Pan quien era ese sujeto – **interesante** – dijo murmurando, y le arrojo a Henry a Emma

**-Estas bien?** – dijo Emma atrapándolo

-**Si estoy bien** – dijo aferrándose con miedo a Emma

**-Al parecer Cora nos engañó a todos –** dijo riéndose y viendo a su hijo

**-Ya te enteraste** – dijo Gold con desprecio

**-Por supuesto** – dijo burlonamente **– yo creía que estaba muerto y por lo que veo tiene una hija–** dijo con malicia – **al parecer mis planes han cambiado y por lo que veo Jefferson y Regina no están acá **– dijo mirando a todos – **les doy dos días para que me traigan a Jefferson y a Regina con su hija y voy a tratar de dejarlos en paz o si no todos ustedes desaparecerán** – dijo desapareciendo en un humo negro

Mientras que Pan había desaparecido todos se quedaron inmóvil no sabían porque Pan quería a Jefferson y a Regina con Grace todos estaban viendo como más de 20 personas estaban casi muertas en el piso, Encanto con Nieves fueron a ver al hada azul parecía muerta, no sabían que hacer todos estaban desesperados, Gold estaba confundido que es lo que quiere hacer su padre ahora que descubrió quien era Jefferson sabía que nada va ser como antes

**-Escuchen todos –** dijo Emma gritando – **Rubí, David, María, reúnan a las personas que han sido arrancadas y póngales a un lado, mientras que tu** – dijo señalando a Gold – **me vas a decir quien es Jefferson y porque tu padre los quiere a ellos** – dijo seria no podría creer lo que estaba sucediendo

-**Lo siento pero hice un trato** – dijo Gold pensativo

**-Al diablo con el trato!** – espeto amargamente Emma

**-Un trato es un trato** - dijo indiferentemente

**-Tu puedes romper tus tratos** – espeto amargamente

**-No creo que pueda romper ese trato** – dijo Tinker Bell sorprendiendo a todos

**-Que haces acá? Como llegaste?** – dijo Nieves sorprendida

**-Estuve escondida en el barco de Hook, Regina me dijo que no me moviera** – dijo viendo a las personas tiradas en el piso y al hada azul rodeada por las demás hadas – **interesante** – murmuro

**-Se puede revertir esto? –** dijo Nieves señalando al hada azul

**-Si se puede** – dijo mirando al cielo - **al parecer tienen poco tiempo -**

**-Hey! Quiero que me expliquen qué es lo que está pasando?** – Dijo Emma desesperada agarrando a Henry – **y como Pan fue capaz de venir a Storybrooke** – inmediatamente se dieron cuenta que desde lejos estaban viniendo los secuaces de Pan y estaban empezando a destruir todo

**-Entren! –** grito David dirigiéndose a la casa de la abuela y cargando al hada azul

**-Son muchas personas como podemos recogerlos a ellos** – dijo nieve

**-No se preocupen todos entren ahora** – dijo Tinker – **Rumple me ayudas** – dijo mirando a la casa de la abuela

**-Por supuesto** – dijo Gold, inmediatamente los dos empezaron a decir un hechizo y poco por poco empezaron a desaparecer las personas que estaban tiradas en el piso, cuando terminaron empezaron a recitar otro hechizo para proteger la casa de la abuela

**-Que es lo que hicieron** – dijo Neal, mientras que Gold y Tinker entraban a la casa de la abuela

**-Un simple hechizo** – dijeron los dos

**-Y los demás-** dijo Nieves

**-Están arriba no se preocupen** – e inmediatamente Rubí fue a verificar y ella grito que era verdad

**-Cómo podemos remediar todo esto?** – se preguntó Neal

**-Como Pan llego a Storybrooke?** – pregunto Emma, viendo como los secuaces de Pan destruían todo Storybrooke lo bueno era que todos estaban en la casa de la abuela y no había ni una persona en el pueblo

**-Al parecer mi padre había puesto parte de su alma en el cuerpo de Henry – **dijo Gold con desprecio – **no me percate de eso ni tampoco Regina es por eso que Pan quería a Regina para que no se diera cuenta que su hijo estaba poseído y por otras cosas** – murmuro la última parte

-**Es posible eso** – dijo confundido Neal

**-Si es posible si tienes un fuerte poder y eso lo tiene mi padre** – dijo con odio

-**Entonces lo único que podemos hacer es entregar a Regina y Jefferson** – dijo David

**-Estás loco?!** – espetaron amargas Emma y Rubí, mientras que David se puso nervioso

-**Sí y no, mi padre es un tipo que no cumple así que si entregan a Regina y a Jefferson no les da la garantía que cumpla con su trato, él lo que quiere es mantener su juventud y gobernar todos los reinos** – dijo resignado

**-Pero se le puede derrotar?** – pregunto Nieves

**-Ahora si, pero lamentablemente ni uno de nosotros tiene el poder para hacerlo y si traemos a Regina y Jefferson ante Pan nunca podremos derrotarlo…**

**-Ellos no nos puedes ayudar –** dijo Neal interrumpiendo a su padre

**-No lo harán -** dijo suspirando

**-Si yo le pido a mi mama ella nos va ayudar** – dijo Henry serio

**-No creo que lo haga** – dijo Rumple mirando a Henry – **ella perdió toda sus recuerdos y al único que va ser caso es a Jefferson y como ven el odia a Storybrooke **

**-No! yo sé que mi mama me va a recordar por favor no hay un modo para que venga mi mama** – dijo Henry suplicando

**-Si lo hay** – dijo Tinker Bell interrumpiendo - **pero antes tenemos que despertarla** – dijo mirando al hada azul – **eso si tú nos ayudas** – dijo mirando a Gold

**-No entiendo por qué necesitas al hada azul y a Gold** – dijo Emma confundida

-**Primero necesito saber dónde están ellos y sé que Rumple lo sabe** – dijo mirando a Gold

**-Por supuesto querida ellos están en el país de las maravillas** – dijo con desdén

-**Porque ahí?** – pregunto Nieves

-**Como ustedes saben el país de las maravillas se dividen en dos reinos en el blanco y el rojo, como ustedes sabrán el rojo fue un dominio de Cora, mientras que el blanco fue el dominio de Jefferson, el sombrero loco fue una fachada de Jefferson, él era el Rey de ese reino y siempre servía a la reina blanca que viene a ser Regina** – dijo sorprendiendo a todos

-**Como que Regina fue la reina blanca?** – pregunto confundida nieves

**-Regina al momento de su nacimiento por parte de su padre iba a heredar el Reino de las maravillas pero como Cora era ambiciosa también quería que su hija gobernara el bosque encantado, obviamente Regina no sabe nada de eso y ella solo era una niña–** dijo Rumple – **así que Cora utilizo el poder de Regina para abrir un portal para el bosque encantado dejando a Jefferson en el país de las maravillas y llevándose a Regina, ella prácticamente era una niña y no recuerda nada ni siquiera sabía que el país de las maravillas era su reino**

**-Quien es Jefferson?** – pregunto Emma

-**Es algo que no puedo decir, lo único que puedo decirles es que Regina y Jefferson tienen una conexión que todo el mundo va querer manipular** – dijo Gold maliciosamente

**-Incluyéndote verdad? –** dijo Tinker Bell seriamente

**-Si tienes razón incluyéndome yo también quería esa conexión que empezaba con Regina pero Cora me engaño** – dijo con odio

**-Como que empezaba** – dijo Nieves confundida

**-El poder que tienen Jefferson y Regina es igual al poder que podrían tener Emma y Regina juntos **– dijo mirando a cada uno de los habitantes

**-Que estas tratando de decir?** – pregunto confundida Emma

**-Ellos también son almas gemelas –** dijo David confundido

**-No ellos no lo son** – dijo Rumple, mientras que Emma se relajó, cuando David dijo que Jefferson y Regina podrían ser almas gemelas se le acelero el corazón y se puso celosa al instante

**-Entonces?** – dijo David

**-No se los puedo decir, solo les puedo decir que por ahora si mi padre tiene a Regina y a Jefferson van a pasar cosas malas** – dijo Rumple serio **– es por eso que es mejor que Regina y Jefferson se queden en el país de las maravillas **

**-Sería lo correcto pero como tú también comprenderás Rumple, no se puede vencer a Pan sin Regina** – dijo Tinker seria **– aunque combatiéramos, el hada azul tu y yo nunca podremos derrotar a Pan, yo digo que nos arriesguemos** – dijo tranquilamente – **a menos que tengas una idea**

**-No lo tengo **– dijo Gold resignado

**-Entonces tenemos que despertar al hada azul** – dijo Tinker

**-Tienes razón** – dijo Rumple

**-Entonces ustedes saben cómo traer a Regina** – dijo Emma

**-Si, se necesita mucha magia para ingresar al país de las maravillas es por eso que la necesitamos **– dijo mirando al hada azul

**-Yo también tengo magia podría ayudar** – dijo Emma

**-Si podrías, tu magia sería suficiente para abrir un portal lo malo es que ahora tu magia es inestable y nosotros** – dijo señalando a Rumple y a ella misma – **no podemos enseñarte** – dijo resignada

-**Porque?** – dijo confundida

**-Tu magia es muy poderosa que la única que te puede enseñar es alguien igual de poderosa y en ese caso sería Regina o Jefferson pero no creo que el quiera**– dijo Rumple

**-Entiendo** – dijo resignada

**-Entonces que hacemos para recuperar al hada azul y a los demás** – dijo Nieves

**-Derrotar a la sombra** – dijo Tinker **– si la destruimos podemos recuperar a los demás - **

**-Y como lo hacemos?** – dijo David

**-No lo sé** - dijo Tinker triste

-**Yo si lo sé** – expreso Henry alegremente **– lo leí en el libro lo único que puede derrotar a la sombra es atraparla con polvo de hadas**

**-Excelente nosotros tenemos suficiente polvo de hadas** – dijo un hada

**-No ustedes no pueden, tiene que capturarla con un hada que tiene el mismo poder que el hada azul –** dijo Henry mirando a Tinker Bell

**-Yo no puedo –** dijo el Tinker agachando la cabeza

**-Tu si puedes** – dijo Henry agarrando la mano de Tinker – **por favor quiero ver a mi mama, yo cometí un error con mi mama por favor quiero verla –** dijo con los ojos llorosos, mientras todos estaban también con los ojos llorosos - **yo creo en ti** – dijo Henry fuerte

**-Yo también creo en ti** – dijo Emma

**-Y yo, y yo** – dijeron a la vez Encanto y nieves, y ahí todo el mundo empezó a decir lo mismo hasta que una luz fue envuelta en Tinker Bell

**-Todos creemos en ti** – dijo Emma, mirando como de la nada salían las alas de Tinker Bell

**-Gracias chicos por creer en mi – dijo** Tinker llorando

**-Ahora como hacemos para capturar a la sombra **– dijo David

-**Yo puedo hacerlo** – dijo Rubí – **tengo un buen olfato** – dijo sonriendo

**-Excelente vamos **– dijo Tinker Bell saliendo de la tienda de la abuela con Rubí, ya convertida en lobo

**-Entonces que hacemos nosotros** – pregunto Neal

**-Nada por ahora, solo nos queda esperar** – dijo Nieves

**-Exacto** – susurro Rumple

Después de 1 hora todos seguían en la casa de la abuela esperando a Rubí y Tinker Bell ya se estaba haciendo de noche

**-Voy a ver qué pasa** – dijo Emma parándose para salir

**-Voy contigo** – dijeron Encanto, Neal y Hook

**-Se están despertando!** – grito Nieves desde arriba, todos empezaron a correr a ver qué pasaba y vieron como cada persona se levantaba

**-Como paso?** – pregunto confundido Neal

**-Lo lograron **– dijo Emma abrazando a Henry

Cuando llegaron Rubí y Tinker Bell estaban agotadas tenían pocas heridas pero nada grave

**-Ahora que hacemos** – dijo Emma

-**Recitar un hechizo** – dijo Tinker Bell mirando a Gold y al hada azul – **pero por ahora necesito descanso – d**ijo desmayándose e inmediatamente Hook la agarro

**-Si definitivamente necesita un descanso –** dijo Hook mirando a Tinker exhausta

**-Si descansemos** – dijo Rubí también desmayándose, pero quien la agarro fue Bella y se quedó abrazándola mientras que Gold les dio una mirada integrante pero inmediatamente se le fue porque Neal cargo a Rubí y se la llevo seguido por Hook

**-Necesitamos descansar** – dijo Nieves organizando como dormiría cada uno de los habitantes

**-Si lo necesitamos** – dijo Emma abrazando a Henry

**-Emma, vamos a ver a mi mama verdad? **– dijo ilusionado

**-Por supuesto chico** – dijo sonriendo y besándolo en la frente

**Al día siguiente**

Todos se encontraban ya despiertos hasta que Nieves grito – **Vean hacia afuera** – todos se quedaron viendo algo que no podían entender

-**Que es lo que está pasando?** – dijo David confundido

-**Mi padre, está pasando él está juntando todos los reinos – **dijo Rumple apareciendo detrás de todos, ya que él no se quedó anoche en la casa de la abuela

**-Cómo es eso posible** – dijo Emma sorprendida, viendo las grandes montañas que estaban alrededor de Storybrooke algunas estaban cubiertas de nieves y otras no

**-Mi padre tiene mucha magia, y él quiere gobernar todos los reinos y que más sencillo que juntarlos **

**-Eso significa que el reino donde está mi mama también va se va mostrar** – pregunto Henry confundido

**-Eso no lo sé** – dijo Gold pensativo

**-Lo único que nos queda, es hacer el hechizo, y cuanto antes, solo nos queda un día más –** dijo Tinker seria

**-Si pero no lo podemos hacer aquí** – dijo Gold mirando a todos del pueblo en una casa pequeña – es muy inseguro

**-Entonces a donde iríamos **– dijo David

-**Obviamente a casa de nuestra querida Reina** – dijo Gold recitando un hechizo que inmediatamente todos fueron transportados al patio de Regina

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por el poder de Gold ya que se encontraban en el patio trasero de la casa de Regina

-**Bueno y ahora** – dijo Nieves un poco mareada, y mirando a Gold, al hada azul y Tinker Bell

**-Tenemos que recitar el hechizo** – los tres dijeron al mismo tiempo, los tres se pusieron alrededor del árbol de manzana de Regina y empezaron a recitar el hechizo y el árbol empezó a brillar de repente se vio como si fuera un espejo la imagen de Regina, Jefferson sentados en un gran trono y a Grace en el medio, Jefferson estaba vestido con pantalones, camisa, chaqueta y botas de color crema y una gran capa roja mientras que Regina y Grace estaban con un gran vestido blanco y con sus respectivas coronas de reina y princesa

**-Mama!** – grito Henry, de repente Jefferson se puso al frente de Regina y Grace

**-Qué significa esto! –** grito Jefferson mirando a todos del pueblo de Storybrooke y dando una mirada acusatoria a Gold

**-Jefferson quiénes son? **– pregunto Regina muy confundida porque al medio de su sala de su gran palacio apareció un gran portal y un niño la llamaba mama

**-No es nada** – dijo mirando a Regina y a Grace, después de que viajaran al país de las maravillas para no tener ningún problema Jefferson también borro la memoria de su hija es por eso que no los reconoce – **quédense acá yo ahora vengo** – dijo parándose y caminando hasta donde estaba el portal, Para Jefferson ha pasado un mes desde que viajo a Wonderland pero al ver a los demás al parecer para ellos solo paso un día – **Que es lo que quieren** – dijo mirando con odio a todos – **creía que teníamos un trato –** dijo mirando con desprecio a Rumple

**-Quiero hablar con mi mama** – grito Henry

**-Lo siento niño pero tu madre está a tu costado** – dijo mirando a Emma – **es mejor que se retiren** – dijo Jefferson

-**Escucha lunático, tenemos que hablar con Regina** – dijo Emma caminando hacia adelante seriamente

-**Y tú crees que yo voy a permitirlo** – dijo Jefferson seriamente dándole una mirada de odio

-**Jefferson, Pan sabe de ti y de Grace es por eso que necesitamos tu ayuda **– dijo Gold – **él está tratando de unir todos los reinos y muy pronto va ir por el tuyo si no me crees mira** – dijo señalando las montañas que salían de Storybrooke, de repente a Jefferson se le cambio la expresión era puro odio e impotencia **- necesitamos a ti y a Regina **

**-Lo hare** – dijo Jefferson resignado – **cuantos días queda** – dijo sorprendiendo a todos

**-Como?** – pregunto confundida Nieves

**-Se lo que quiere Pan como también lo sabe Gold, y sé que él ha hecho una oferta – **dijo pensativo

**-Un día, mañana tenemos que entregarles a ti y a Regina también a Grace, pero no entendemos porque?** – dijo David seriamente

**-No necesitan entenderlo** – dijo sacudiendo su mano

**-Queremos hablar con Regina **– dijo Emma abrazando a Henry

**-No lo harán** – dijo con desprecio – **Voy ayudarlos** – dijo mirando a Gold – **pero solo yo, Regina y Grace se van a quedar en Wonderland**

**-Sabes que eso no es posible **– dijo Gold – **solo tú y Regina pueden vencer a Pan, o Regina y Emma **– dijo dándole una mirada de te lo dije, a Jefferson se le cambio el rostro de puro odio e inmediatamente miro a Emma y después a Regina que estaba con Grace dándole una mirada de confusión e inmediatamente en su mano apareció una bola de fuego mirando a Emma

**-Jefferson que estás haciendo** – dijo Regina gritando y corriendo hacia el

**-Quédate donde estas Regina!** – dijo gritando sin voltear mientras seguía mirando con odio a Emma e inmediatamente Regina se quedó en el medio – **si los veo cerca de Regina** – dijo susurrando con furia mirando a Emma y a Henry – **prometo destruirlos** – dijo desapareciendo de su mano su bola de fuego – **Regina!** – Dijo gritando – **reúne al consejo inmediatamente, tenemos un viaje que hacer – **

**-Está bien** – dijo Regina resignada llevándose a Grace

**-Los veré muy pronto** – dijo dándoles una mirada de puro odio y empezó a recitar un hechizo e inmediatamente desapareció el portal **_te voy a matar Pan ya me quitaste al amor de mi vida no voy a permitirte que mates a las dos últimas personas más importante que me quedan_** susurro con odio Jefferson pensando en Alicia el amor de su vida

* * *

**Gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia espero con ansias sus opiniones **


	4. Chapter 4

**Once upon a time no me pertenece ni su historia o personajes cualquiera coincidencia es ficción**

* * *

Capítulo 4

**-Eso fue dramático –** dijo Rumple burlonamente viendo como desaparecía el portal

**-Qué demonios acaba de suceder!?** – dijo Emma

**-Al parecer se tienen que alejar de Regina** – dijo Hook mirando a Emma y Henry

**-Que!? Eso nunca!** – dijo Emma seriamente viendo el portal que ahora prácticamente era un árbol

**-Porque Jefferson protege tanto a Regina? –** dijo confundida Nieves y todos del pueblo se preguntaban lo mismo

**-Oh dios mio! –** grito el hada azul – **ellos son!** – dijo señalando el árbol nerviosamente y todos se le quedaron mirando

**-Si lo son hada azul y es mejor que mantengas la boca cerrada –** dijo Gold con desprecio algo que no le gusto a Bella pero no dijo nada

-**Nos pueden decir que está pasando –** dijo Neal mirando a su padre – **porque Pan quiere con tanta desesperación a Regina y a Jefferson y no solo eso también quiere a Grace** – dijo desesperado por saber la verdad

**-No podemos decirlo** – dijo el hada azul ya más calmada

**-Pero porque?** – dijo Emma con desesperación

**-Hicimos un trato, bueno yo hice un trato con Cora y es algo que no puedo romper** – dijo Gold serio

**-Yo no puedo decirlo porque prometí a Regina que nunca lo diría** – dijo Tinker Bell

**-Yo no puedo decirlo porque si algunas personas se enteran de esto va ser muy peligroso y Pan no es nada comparado a lo que va a pasar** – dijo el hada azul

-**Pero Pan ya lo sabe** – dijo Emma

**-Si lo sabe, es por eso que él no va decir nada, lo único que les puedo decir que Regina y Jefferson comparten un poder inigualable y si ellos quieren con un simple hechizo pueden gobernar todos los reinos, y Pan no va hablar porque él quiere el poder por sí mismo** – dijo el Hada azul calmada

**-Y Grace que tiene que ver ella en esto** – dijo Nieves confundida

**-Grace es hija de Jefferson, ella también comparte el poder de su padre y Regina le enseño a utilizarlo es por eso que Grace es la conexión de ellos dos** – dijo Gold suspirando

**-Grace tiene magia** – dijo susurrando Nieves, pero todos la escucharon

**-Si la magia de Grace es magia blanca no es negra como de Regina y Jefferson** – dijo Tinker Bell

-**Como sabes todo eso** – cuestiono el Hada azul confundida porque no sabía que Grace tenía magia

**-Cuando estuvimos en el barco Regina me conto su historia** – dijo Tinker Bell más calmada – **y le prometí que no diría nada**

-**Cuando te conto, yo estuve con ustedes todo el tiempo** – dijo Emma celosamente algo que Rubí se percató y Tinker Bell también

**-Fue cuando te estuviste besuqueando con Hook** – dijo Tinker Bell con mirada desafiante y todos se quedaron sorprendido por lo dicho, mientras Emma no dijo nada solo le quedo mirando a Tinker seriamente

**-Ohh problemas en el paraíso** – dijo Jefferson riendo sorprendiendo a todos ya que no se habían dado cuenta que el portal estaba abierto y vieron a Regina y a Grace atrás de Jefferson

**-Mama!** – grito Henry yéndose hacia Regina pero inmediatamente Jefferson saco su espada **– ni un paso más niño** – dijo con desprecio

**-Qué te pasa?! **– grito Emma yéndose con Henry y alejarlo de Jefferson **– Regina vas a permitir esto!** – dijo señalando a la espada de Jefferson, pero Regina no dijo nada solo dio una mirada de confusión

**-Como sabes mi nombre y quienes son ustedes – **dijo Regina seriamente abrazando a Grace mirando a todos del pueblo y dándole una mirada de explícate a Jefferson

-**Nada importante Regina** – dijo Jefferson – **ellos no son nada importante** – dijo seriamente y mirando con odio a Emma y a Henry

**-Al diablo con eso! -** grito Emma – **Regina él es tu hijo** – dijo señalando a Henry – **No te acuerdas de el** – dijo suplicando

**-Lo siento señorita pero yo no tengo un hijo pero si una hija** – dijo mirando a Grace con puro amor

**-De que estás hablando?! Qué demonios le hiciste** – dijo acusando a Jefferson

**-Mama!** – Suplico Henry – **Ya no te acuerdas de mí** – dijo con ojos llorosos

**-Mama?** – Dijo confundida – **Jefferson que está pasando? quienes son ellos?** – dijo seriamente Regina

-**Mama tengo miedo** – dijo Grace agarrando a Regina

**-No te preocupes mi amor todo va estar bien –** dijo Regina acariciando a Grace

-**Basta! , solo hemos venido para matar a Pan** – dijo Jefferson posicionándose delante de Regina y de Grace

-**Espera!** – dijo Regina –** mi amor quédate un rato con tu padre **– dijo mirando a Grace mientras que ella asintió con la cabeza

**-A dónde vas?** – dijo Jefferson agarrando su mano

**-No te preocupes** – dijo Regina caminando hacia Emma y a Henry – **Hola** – dijo dándole una sonrisa brillante sin preocupaciones algo que sorprendió a todos del pueblo – **creo que te has equivocado de persona, ves a esa niña que esta allá, ella es mi única hija y por lo que veo tu madre está a tu costado **– dijo mirando a Emma

**-No! tú eres mi mama también, las dos son mis madre –** dijo abrazando a Regina – **por favor no me dejes mama **– dijo suplicando

**-BASTA! **– dijo Jefferson caminando hacia Regina y rompiendo el abrazo de Henry – **Ella no es tu madre niño te has equivocado de persona** – dijo Abrazando a Regina – **ella es tu única madre** – dijo señalando a Emma – **vámonos** – dijo llevándose a Regina hacia Grace

**-Jefferson que te pasa? **– dijo confundida Regina mientras estaba siendo abrazada por Grace

**-Por que no le dices la verdad Jefferson! –** espeto amargamente Emma

**-Que verdad? **– dijo Regina confundida

**-Nada importante** – dijo serio

**-Porque no le dices que borraste su memoria para que olvidara a su propio hijo **– dijo Emma caminando hacia Jefferson

**-Ni te acerques** – dijo Jefferson saliendo de la nada una bola de fuego de su mano

**-Jefferson!** – grito Regina agarrando su mano y desapareciendo la bola de fuego – **Cálmate** – susurro – **Es eso cierto** – dijo mirándolo seriamente

**-Si lo es** – comenzaron a decir todos del pueblo

**-Si lo es, pero lo hice para protegerte nadie te quería en este pueblo menos tu** **hijo** – dijo mirando con desprecio a Henry a Emma

**-El es mi hijo** – y de repente le tiro una cachetada a Jefferson que sorprendió a todos - **Te recuerdas nuestra promesa – **dijo dándole una mirada seria – **nunca seremos como Cora **– susurro con los ojos llorosos

**-Lo siento** – dijo Jefferson arrepentido

-**Mama** – dijo Grace asustada

-**No te preocupes mi amor** – dijo para que se calme – J**efferson **– dijo abrazándolo y sorprendiendo a todos más a Emma - **nunca seremos como Cora, te amo un montón tú y Grace son las personas más importantes para mí, pero tenemos que hablar no tenemos que tener ningún secreto –** dijo con los ojos llorosos

**-Lo siento está bien no vamos a tener ningún secreto** – dijo Jefferson resignado

**-Mama, Papa** – grito Grace abrazándolos, todos vieron sorprendidos ese momento entre Jefferson y Regina parecían la familia perfecta nunca vieron a la alcaldesa así en ese estado era muy feliz incluyendo a Jefferson mientras que Nieves si había visto esa felicidad en Regina era cuando recién la conocía y recién se lamentó por haber juzgado mal a Regina y lamento por haberle pedido a su padre que se casara con Regina si no hubiera sido por ella ahora Regina estaría feliz y no tendríamos que haber pasado por todo eso es lo que pensó Nieves

-**Interesante la familia reunida** – dijo Pan riéndose sorprendiendo a todos mientras que Jefferson se puso delante de Regina y Grace y todos se pusieron a la defensiva.

**_Como no me pude haber percatado_** pensó Jefferson con rabia - **Que es lo que quieres? –** espeto furiosamente

-**Hace poco hice un trato con Regina su vida por la vida de su** **hijo **– dijo señalando a Henry – **ahora voy a ser el mismo trato para ti Jefferson** – dijo burlonamente – **tu vida por la vida de tu hija y de Regina obviamente**– dijo señalando a Grace y a Regina

**-Mi vida o quieres quitarme mi magia tienes que ser más específico –** dijo Jefferson burlonamente sacando su espada y manteniendo a Grace y a Regina detrás de el

**-Sabes qué es esto** – dijo Pan diabólicamente sacando de su bolsa que tenía en su cintura un corazón latiendo, todos se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que vieron empezaron abrazar a sus seres queridos mientras que Henry se aferraba a Emma mientras que ella no entendía, Nieves y Encanto estaban asustados ya sabía de lo que se trataba, todos del pueblo ya sabían lo que iba a ser Pan, mientras que Regina y Grace tenían una cara confusión, inmediatamente Pan empezó a sacar un pergamino de su mano y empezó a recitar un hechizo que cubrió al cielo de negro

-**Mama tengo miedo** – susurro Grace aferrándose a Regina

**-Yo igual** – susurro pero el único que lo escucho fue Jefferson e inmediatamente hizo un hechizo protector que rodeo a Regina y a Grace

-**Jefferson! –** grito Regina – **Que estás haciendo?!** – dijo golpeando la barrera que los separaba de Jefferson

-**No dejare que nada malo les pase** – dijo mirando a Pan

**-Tu crees que esa barrera va ser suficiente** – dijo Pan burlándose

-**Si es lo suficiente** – dijo Jefferson con una cara arrogante

En el medio del patio apareció una gran fogata inmediatamente Pan tiro el corazón – **dentro de poco todos ustedes volverán al bosque encantado a sus respectivas vidas –** dijo desapareciendo pero Gold le agarro con su magia e inmediatamente Tinker Bell y el Hada azul hicieron lo mismo

**-Aun no padre –** dijo Gold exhausto por que no podía más estaba gastando mucho poder – **Hazlo ahora Jefferson! –** grito con desesperación tirando la caja que le había dado Jefferson

**-No vas a poder matarme yo soy invencible** – dijo Pan haciendo todo lo posible para librarse del poder de Gold de Tinker y el Hada azul, Jefferson empezó a recitar un hechizo para que se abriera la caja y tragara a Pan pero no se pudo abrir

**-No se puede! –** grito Jefferson

**-Necesitas a Regina!** – gritaron Gold, El hada azul y Tinker Bell, inmediatamente Jefferson deshizo el hechizo de protección para que saliera Regina y los dos empezaron a recitar el hechizo e inmediatamente la caja se abrió pero lo que salió sorprendió a todos era una daga y un corazón la gente no sabía que estaba pasando

-**El corazón de Cora** – susurraron Regina y Jefferson, no se dieron cuenta pero Pan se habría librado del poder de Gold e inmediatamente agarro el corazón de Cora y la daga

**-Muy fácil –** dijo Pan sonriendo diabólicamente

**-No tan rápido Padre** – dijo transportándose y apretó la daga al pecho de Pan

-**Qué hiciste?! –** dijo Pan

**-Lo que debía de haber hecho hace tiempo **– dijo mirándolo con una gran sonrisa

-**Sabes que regresare –** dijo desapareciendo – **Todos morirán** – dijo mirando específicamente a Jefferson y a Regina e inmediatamente desapareció Pan pero Gold estaba cubierto con un humo negro

-**Maldito! ese era tu plan todo el tiempo** – dijo Jefferson inmediatamente puso a Regina en el campo de fuerza

**-Por supuesto** – dijo Gold sonriendo

**-Rumple que estás haciendo? –** dijo confundida Bella – **tú no eres así?** – dijo confundida

-**Lo siento yo siempre fui así, el amor es debilidad** – dijo mirando a todos y agarrando el corazón de Cora con la daga – **oh que es esto que siento, Regina no tiene magia –** dijo sintiendo el poder de Regina entre sus venas y empezó a reír

-**Maldito desgraciado?!** – grito Jefferson y empezó a salir de su mano un gran poder que iba hacia Gold pero Gold de su mano también salió fuego que pertenecía a Regina

**-Tenemos el mismo poder** – dijo Maliciosamente

**-No por mucho tiempo** – dijo Jefferson y empezó a recitar un hechizo al darse cuenta que no dio resultado miro a Tinker Bell y ella asintió, Tinker Bell inmediatamente ataco a Gold por su espalda y Jefferson vio esa oportunidad para agarrar a Regina y el empezó a decir el hechizo para que Regina recuperara sus poderes, Gold al darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo quiso salirse pero ya era muy tarde el sintió como el poder de Regina estaba saliendo de su cuerpo e inmediatamente se fue a Regina, mientras que ella sintió un gran poder y empezó ayudar a Jefferson para derrotar a Gold pero como él tenía el poder de su padre hizo una gran bola de aire que expulso a todos y el inmediatamente desapareció dejando a todos tirados en el suelo

Jefferson inmediatamente se fue a socorrer a Regina y a Grace mientras que los demás empezaron a levantarse, Hook empezó a socorrer a Tinker que al parecer se llevó la peor parte y Rubí empezó abrazar a Bella que estaba llorando por lo que hizo Gold mientras que los demás estaban muy aturdidos no sabían lo que iba a pasar a continuación

**-Que va a pasar? –** pregunto Nieves nerviosamente vio como el cielo seguía oscuro

-**La maldición ha sido promulgada todos regresaran al bosque encantado de ahí no sé qué va a pasar** – dijo Jefferson seriamente – **tenemos que irnos inmediatamente –** dijo mirando a Regina y a Grace

**-Que!?** – dijo Emma gritando

**-Es mejor que se vayan inmediatamente** – dijo una anciana saliendo entre la multitud, inmediatamente el Hada azul se fue hacia la anciana

**-Quien eres tú?** – espeto Emma amargamente

**-Ella es la gobernante de las hadas **– dijo Tinker Bell exhausta aun adolorida por las heridas inmediatamente Jefferson fue a verla y la empezó a curar

-**Gracias por todo Tinker** – dijo Jefferson terminando de curarla y se fue con Regina y Grace

**-La reina?! – **dijeron todos sorprendidos

-**Tu eres la culpable de que Regina y yo nos separamos** – dijo Emma con odio – **tú fuiste la culpable de que todo el mundo mirara a Regina con odio **– dijo sorprendiendo a Jefferson esa parte no lo sabia

-**Jefferson que está pasando?** – pregunto confundida Regina

-**Dentro de un momento te lo explico** – dijo serio

-**Explícate!** – grito Emma seriamente

**-Emma!** – Regaño nieves con Encanto

-**Eres muy impulsiva señorita Swan** – dijo la anciana – **y tienes razón yo fui la que destruyo la infancia de Regina e incluyendo la tuya Jefferson –** dijo mirando a Jefferson mientras que él tenía una cara de puro odio

**-Tú mataste a Daniel y a Alicia** - dijo con desprecio

**-Alicia** – murmuro Regina sorprendida

-**Lo de Daniel fue planeado pero lo de Alicia fue algo que no estaba en nuestros planes** – dijo la anciana seriamente

-**Porque lo hiciste?!** – dijo Jefferson gritando

-**Fue para un bien mayor** – dijo la anciana tranquilamente

**-Quien es Daniel?** – dijo Regina harta de que Jefferson no le contestara sus preguntas y al parecer todo el mundo lo sabe menos ella

**-veo que te borraron la memoria** – dijo la anciana dirigiéndose hacia Regina pero inmediatamente Jefferson se puso adelante con una bola de Fuego

**-Dime reina de las hadas, Dime porque en este preciso momento no te mato** – dijo Jefferson con odio

-**Porque tengo una información importante por eso no me puedes matar** – dijo la anciana

**-Y tú crees que me importa** – dijo con desprecio

-**Se trata de Alicia** – dijo la anciana e inmediatamente a Jefferson y a Regina se les cambio la cara de curiosidad

**-Ella está muerta!** – dijo Jefferson

-**No lo está** – dijo la anciana sorprendiendo a Jefferson y a Regina

**- Quien es Alicia?** – dijo Nieves

**-Es mi madre biológica** – dijo Grace aferrándose con los ojos llorosos a Regina

**-Está viva** – susurro Jefferson con los ojos llorosos él no podía pronunciar ninguna palabra no sabía que hacer o decir e inmediatamente Regina se dio cuenta de eso

**-Que es lo que quieres** – dijo Regina sabiendo que Jefferson no diría nada todavía estaba en Shock

**-Necesito saber cómo romper la maldición** – dijo la anciana – **pero antes necesito que recuperes toda tu memoria porque ahora como estas no lo sabes **– dijo tranquilamente

-**La maldición no se puede romper** – dijo Jefferson saliendo de su estado ya más calmado

**-Tiene que a ver una forma –** dijo la anciana desesperada

**-No la hay, todos van a regresar a sus mundos originales** – dijo Jefferson

**-Espera y que va pasar con Emma y Henry ellos no son de nuestro mundo** – dijo Nieves desesperada por si algo malo le sucede a su hija y nieto

**-Prácticamente no van a existir, todos van hacer enviados antes que la maldición de Regina fuera promulgada pero como Regina no va estar van a continuar con sus vidas como si Regina o yo no hubiéramos existido, Nieves por la maldición tu tuviste una hija si no fuera por la maldición Emma nunca hubiera existido **– dijo Jefferson tranquilamente – **ahora dime donde esta Alicia –** dijo mirando a la anciana

**-No lo sé, solo sabemos que cuando ella iba a morir ella fue transportada hacia otro mundo creemos que volvió al suyo y es por eso que ella está viva –** dijo la anciana más calmada

**-Jefferson** – susurro Regina que se había percatado que Storybrooke estaba desapareciendo

**-Lo se** – dijo calmado y empezó a recitar un hechizo para abrir el portal hacia su reino

**-Espera! –** Grito Nieves – **como podemos hacer para que Emma y Henry estén a salvo **– dijo con desesperación – **Regina es tu hijo!**

**-Yo… Jefferson ayúdalos** – dijo Regina

-**Está bien –** dijo resignado

-**Van a tener que irse de Storybrooke para que no sean tragados por la maldición pero deben apurarse ya que está empezando** – dijo Jefferson empezando a recitar un hechizo e inmediatamente todos fueron transportados hacia la línea fronteriza, de Storybrooke hacia al mundo exterior, mientras todos se habían dado cuenta donde estaban Jefferson hizo aparecer el auto de Emma con toda las cosas de ella y de Henry **– Tomen esto** – dijo dándole unos papeles

**-Qué es esto?** – dijo Emma confundida

**-Son los papeles que te hacen legalmente la madre de Henry y también es dinero para que vivas bien, voy hacer un hechizo para que al momento de cruzar la frontera te olvides de todo y es como si tu hubieras criado a Henry desde el principio **– dijo Jefferson recitando un hechizo hacia la frontera

-**Que!? No!** – Dijo Emma – **no voy a dejarlos** – dijo mirando a todos del bosque encantado y específicamente a Regina

-**Mama por favor no me dejes** – dijo Henry yéndose para abrazar a Regina con los ojos llorosos

**-Cuál es tu nombre** – dijo Regina agachándose hacia la altura de Henry

**-Henry **– susurro

**-Igual al nombre de mi padre** – dijo Regina con una sonrisa brillante – **Escucha lamentablemente tengo que renunciar a ti pero es para salvarte pero te prometo algo **– dijo susurrando sin que escuchara Jefferson – **juro que donde quieras que este voy a encontrarte cuando recupere mis recuerdos voy a encontrarte **– dijo abrazándolo con los ojos llorosos

-**Me lo prometes** – dijo aferrándose a Regina

-**Es una promesa** – dijo separándose de Henry y dirigiéndose hacia Emma

-**Regina yo…** - dijo Emma

-**Jefferson nos puedes dejar** – dijo Regina mientras que Jefferson le dio una mirada suspicaz

**-Está bien** – dijo e inmediatamente se dirigió hacia Grace

**-Tu nombre es Emma verdad?** – dijo tranquilamente

**-Si lo es** – dijo con los ojos llorosos

**-Prométeme que vas a proteger a mi hijo – **dijo dándole una mirada seria

**-No puedo creer que hasta con tu memoria borrada aun eres posesiva con Henry** – dijo riéndose – **sabes es nuestro hijo** – dijo abrazándola ya no importaba nada más quería sentir a Regina

**-Entonces promete que protegerás a nuestro hijo** – dijo aceptando el abrazo

**-No se puede hacer algo para que vengas con nosotros** – dijo susurrando

-**No puedo tengo una familia** - dijo mirando a Grace y a Jefferson

**-Nosotros también somos tu familia Henry y yo** – dijo Emma sin soltarla

Jefferson no soporto más, sabía que si hacía que Regina tuviera devuelta su memoria no dudaría en irse con Henry y Emma y también se llevaría a Grace pero lamentablemente la maldición también estaba puesto sobre ellos por eso no se podrían ir, el juro que se iba a vengar de Pan de Gold por hacer sufrir a Regina tenía que a ver algo para que Regina y Grace puedan ir con ellos

-**Hada azul! –** Grito Jefferson – **no puede haber algo para que Regina y Grace se vayan con Emma y Henry – **dijo sorprendiendo a todos más a Regina y a Emma, mientras que a Henry se le ilumino su sonrisa y Grace tenía una mirada de confusión

** -Jefferson** – grito Regina, mientras que Jefferson se dirigió con Grace hacia Regina

-**Escucha si hay algo para que puedas ser feliz yo voy hacer todo lo posible para que lo logres** – dijo Jefferson – **y yo sé que Emma y Henry te van a ser muy felices más que yo** – dijo dándole una mirada de que comprendiera la situación – **además necesito alejarlos de todo** – dijo mirando a su hija y a Regina que tenían con los ojos llorosos - **no sé si en nuestro reino puedan estar a salvo, Regina al momento de que Pan promulgo la maldición todo comenzara de nuevo Cora va a revivir, todas las personas que hemos matado van a revivir de nuevo es por eso que si hay algo para salvarlos voy hacer todo lo posible** – dijo seriamente – **Hada azul hay algo para que Regina y Grace se vayan con ellos** – dijo suplicando

**-No lo sé** – dijo el Hada azul – **no sé si es posible**

-**Demonios?!** – grito con frustración Jefferson, Storybrooke ya se estaba consumiendo estaba por la mitad necesitaba algo para que Regina y Grace se fueran de Storybrooke y lejos de todo el cuento de hadas

**-No puedes hacerlo** – dijo la reina de las hadas **– La maldición esta puesta sobre ellas también y cuando llegue también las consumirá –** dijo la anciana –** es mejor que se vayan porque como tú mismo dijiste Cora va ser todo lo posible para controlarlas** – dijo mirando a Regina y a Grace inmediatamente Jefferson recito el hechizo para abrir el portal él ya se había dado cuenta que la maldición estaba avanzando rápidamente

**-Regina, Grace es hora de irnos! –** grito Jefferson mientras todos del pueblo estaban viendo como estaba siendo tragada el pueblo

**-Emma protege a Henry, prometo que voy a recordar** – dijo Regina abrazándola – **Henry prométeme que vas a hacer el mejor hijo para tu madre **– dijo dándole un beso en la frente

**-Te lo prometo** – susurro Henry con los ojos llorosos

**-Yo también te lo prometo** – dijo Emma dirigiéndose a su carro con Henry, mientras veía como Regina y Grace fueron entrando al portal

-**Emma espera!** – Dijo Jefferson dirigiéndose hacia Emma – **no sabes cuánto te odio** – dijo Jefferson con una sonrisa y sorprendiendo a Emma – **pero sé que si en el futuro nos vemos cuidaras a Regina y a Grace **

**-Como sabes que esto no es el fin** – dijo resignada

-**Porque tú eres el salvador** – dijo sonriendo

-**Quien eres tú para Regina? – **

Mientras que Jefferson sonrió sabía que Emma se moría por esa respuesta el vio a Regina y a Grace ya dentro del portal y se acercó al oído de Emma **– te lo voy a decir ya que saliendo de la frontera vas a perder tus recuerdos y ganaras otros recuerdos yo soy su hermano mayor –** susurro e inmediatamente Emma se le quedo la boca abierta **– esto va ser nuestro secreto** – dando una sonrisa arrogante e inmediatamente se dirigió hacia el portal dándole un adiós a Emma y a Henry viendo cómo se consumía Storybrooke y cerro el portal inmediatamente

**-Emma!** – Grito Nieves – **es hora de que te vayas** – dijo viendo como estaba desapareciendo todo – **te vamos a extrañar** – dijo Nieves y Encanto abrazando a Emma y a Henry con los ojos llorosos

-**Yo también** – dijo con los ojos llorosos **– a todos ustedes** – dijo viendo a todos las personas del pueblo que estaban llorando– **Vámonos chico –** dijo agarrando a Henry y poniendo en marcha su carro **_te juro que voy a volver a verte Regina y muy pronto seremos una gran familia_** y se marchó con ese pensamiento, mientras que todos los habitantes vieron como Emma y Henry se estaban yendo todo fue consumido en una gran oscuridad y Storybrooke desapareció

* * *

**Gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia espero con ansias sus opiniones y por favor al menos díganme un hola para saber si les gusta mi historia**


	5. Chapter 5

**ONCE UPON A TIME NO ME PERTENECE NI UNO DE SUS PERSONAJES TODO PERTENECE A SUS CREADORES**

**Capítulo 5**

**En Wonderland**

Ya había pasado un año en el reino de Wonderland, Regina estaba jugando con Grace en el patio trasero rodeada por puros escoltas del Rey.

Jefferson cuando regreso a Wonderland ordeno que cuando Regina y Grace salgan del palacio siempre tienen que estar rodeadas por los caballeros del Rey aunque Regina se negó diciendo que iba a estar bien, pero Jefferson insistió así que no dijo nada más él tenía miedo de que Cora podría descubrir la manera de llegar a Wonderland, al momento de regresar Jefferson también se dispuso a encontrar a Alicia viajaba en cada portal que podría conjurar pero nunca se tardaba mucho tiempo, siempre regresaba después d horas de que se había ido, no podía hacer mucho ya que el manejaba un gran Reino que era Wonderland, todo un año siguió intentando abrir un portal para que diera en el mundo de Alicia pero ni uno funcionaba, estaba desesperado cuando perdía las esperanza Regina siempre lo animaba, Regina nunca recupero su memoria al parecer la pócima que le dio Jefferson era irreversible aunque siempre todas las noches miraba al cielo oscuro y rezaba que su hijo estuviera bien, Jefferson nunca le dijo lo que hizo en el bosque encantando siempre decía que esta era su nueva vida y que no tiene que recordar cosas que ya no importaban así que Regina le hizo caso y ya no le pidió más a Jefferson lo dejo así como estaba.

**En el comedor**

**-Papa!-** grito Grace corriendo hacia Jefferson

**-Hola mi amor –** dijo abrazando a su hija y llevándosela hacia Regina que estaba almorzando

**-Creía que ibas a terminar más tarde?** – pregunto confundida Regina

**-No** – dijo negando con la cabeza - **creo que hasta acá llegue no logro conseguirlo** – dijo sentándose al costado de Regina

**-No te rindas Jefferson **– dijo Regina dándole ánimos

**-Lo sé, pero ya hice todo lo posible** – dijo resignado – **ya he probado casi todo**

Regina se quedó pensativa sabía que algo estaban olvidando – **Jefferson tu solo has probado con los mundos que han estado conectados con Wonderland pero no has probado el mundo que pudo estar conectado al Bosque encantado – **

** -De que hablas? –** dijo Jefferson dándole una mirada de confusión

**-Bueno tu sabes que ese niño **– dijo refiriéndose a Pan – **trato de unir todos los reinos verdad?** – Pregunto mientras que Jefferson asintió la cabeza - **bueno no crees que al unir los reinos se creó una rajadura en los demás reinos incluyendo donde viene Alicia –**

**-No te entiendo **– dijo confundido

**-Lo que estoy tratando de decir es que el mundo de Alicia ya no está conectada a Wonderland, si no que podría estar conectado al bosque encantado ya que ese era el reino primordial de Pan** – dijo tranquilamente – **además hermano** – dijo serio la última palabra – **te has olvidado que la única persona que puede abrir el portal hacia donde esta Alicia es Grace ya que**

**-Comparten la misma sangre** – dijo Jefferson interrumpiéndola e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de su error **– Como pude ser tan idiota** – expreso con rabia

-**Jefferson cálmate** – dijo poniendo su mano sobre su hombro **– yo tampoco me di cuenta de eso además estas preocupado mucho de que Cora venga a Wonderland y ni uno de nosotros se percató de eso – **dijo enfadada consigo misma no podía creer que la respuesta siempre estaba en sus narices

**-Pero aun así no podemos hacer nada **– dijo Jefferson resignado

**-De que hablas?** – pregunto confundida ya que tenían la solución para rescatar a Alicia

**-Hablo de que no podemos ir al bosque encantado** – dijo serio

**-Si podemos** – dijo sonriente – **con un simple hechizo y ya esta **

**-Cora – s**usurro furiosamente e inmediatamente Regina entendió, si Jefferson viaja al bosque encantado Cora sentirá su magia e inmediatamente lo atraparía – **pero es Alicia, tiene que haber algo y si hechizamos un lugar del bosque encantado para que ella no sienta nuestra magia **

**-No lo sé –** dijo negando con la cabeza – **es muy arriesgado**

**-Correremos el riesgo Jefferson **– dijo mirándolo seriamente – **si yo tuviera un oportunidad para rescatar a la persona que amo lo haría y no dudaría –** dijo agarrándole el brazo **- no te gustaría ver a Grace con Alicia las dos juntas y felices**

**-Si lo haría – **Dijo suspirando **- pero no me puedo arriesgar a que Cora las atrape, Alicia nunca me lo perdonaría, más bien me odiaría si las atrapa –** dijo dándole a entender de que era una difícil decisión

**-No me importa** – dijo seriamente – **escucha protegeremos juntos a Grace, vamos al bosque encantado inmediatamente hechizamos un lugar y de ahí buscamos el portal que da hacia Alicia y cuando la rescates inmediatamente volvemos hacia Wonderland **– dijo rogándole

**-Por favor Papa** – dijo Grace interrumpiendo – **Quiero ver a mi mama** – dijo con los ojos llorosos

**-Grace** – susurro Jefferson

**-Jefferson yo también quiero ver a Alicia** – dijo Regina seria

**-Está bien –** dijo parándose y yéndose abrazar a su hija e inmediatamente Regina se les unió – **La rescataremos** – susurro

* * *

**En el mundo real**

Hook se encontraba en New York buscando la dirección de Emma ya que ahí es donde Jefferson los puso, todas las personas lo estaban viendo ya que estaba vestido como si fuera un personaje salido de las películas de Jack Sparrow

**_Sabía que tenía que vestir otra cosa_** pensó Hook incómodamente

Después de 30 min en buscar, encontró la casa de Emma

**_Ahora que le digo_** pensó hasta que recordó lo que le dijo la reina de las hadas

**Flashback**

**-Es nuestra única oportunidad, Hook así que por favor no la desperdicies** – dijo la reina de las hadas seriamente

-**Por favor Hook, trae a mi hija** – dijo Nieves con los ojos llorosos siendo abrazada por encanto

**-No se preocupen lo hare, pero Emma es terca que le voy a decir – **

**-Háblale de Regina** – dijo el hada azul sorprendiendo a todos

**-Porque Regina** – pregunto confundido Encanto

**-Ya que ella es el alma gemela de mi hija… -** susurro Nieves pero todo el mundo lo escucho

**-No te preocupes Hook, nosotros con el poco poder que tenemos le hemos estado enviando algunos sueños a Emma...** – en eso escucharon un gran estruendo

**-Hook te tienes que ir inmediatamente** – dijo Nieves

**-Están listo** – grito Encanto

**-Si! –** gritaron los guardias

**-Trae a mi hija y nieto, Hook te lo encargo** – dijo Encanto serio

**Fin del flashback**

Hook toco la puerta y la que abrió fue Emma

**-Hola** – dijo Hook tímidamente

**-Hola** – dijo Emma confundida – **si quieres vender algo, no necesito nada gracias** – en eso trato de cerrar la puerta pero Hook se interpuso

**-Espera! Se de los sueños que estas teniendo** – dijo tratando de abrir la puerta, en eso Emma se le quedo viendo

**-Yo no estoy teniendo ningún sueño** – dijo tratando de cerrar la puerto, en eso

**-Mama! –** grito Henry

**-Henry ve a tu cuarto y llama a la policía** – dijo Emma seriamente

**-Espera!, déjame explicarles, hay una mujer en tus sueños yo la conozco ella necesita ayuda** – dijo Hook en eso sintió que Emma ya no ponía resistencia **_excelente _**pensó con una gran sonrisa

**-Como sabes de la mujer** – dijo Emma sorprendida

**-Si me dejas entrar te voy a explicar, pero tenemos que apresurarnos ya que el portal no va a estar siempre abierta** – dijo seriamente

**-¿Qué portal?** – dijeron Emma y Henry a la vez muy confundidos

**-Si me dejan entrar** – dijo Hook

**-Ok pasa, pero si me estas mintiendo te juro que te voy a dejar sin descendencia** – dijo seriamente mirando su parte intima e inmediatamente Hook lo oculto con su mano mientras que Henry se rio

**Se encontraban sentados en la sala**

**-Y bueno nos vas a explicar** – dijo Emma impacientemente

**-La mujer que ves en tus sueños se llama Regina** – dijo

-**Regina…**- susurro Emma

**-Hace un año, bueno en mi mundo fue un año, hace cuánto tiempo tienes esos sueño? **– le pregunto a Emma

**-Hace un año** – dijo

**-Entonces es el mismo tiempo, bueno hace un año ustedes vivían en un pueblo llamado Storybrooke, un hombre malo arrojo una maldición que retornaría a todos los habitantes del pueblo a su lugar de origen, menos ustedes ya que ustedes no eran de nuestra época, para salvarlos Jefferson**

**-¿Quién es Jefferson?** – dijo Emma interrumpiendo

**-Bueno no lo sé, como seguía diciendo les hizo un hechizo para que olvidaran lo que ustedes vivieron en Storybrooke, los recuerdos que tienes Emma desde que nació Henry hasta hace un año fueron implantados por él, él les hizo creer que solamente eran ustedes dos **– dijo mirando a Emma y a Henry **– pero en verdad tienen una familia que los necesitan, Emma tienes que confiar en mí, tu familia y todos del bosque encantado te necesitan** – dijo suplicando

Emma se encontraba sorprendida no podía creer que alguien puso recuerdos de ella y su hijo

**-¿Por qué debería creerte?** – dijo enojada

**-Mama yo le creo, yo también he tenido esos sueños** – dijo sorprendiendo a Emma

**-Tu nunca me dijiste nada ..** – susurro

**-No podía mama, ya que era una cosa de locos, en mi sueño veo a esa mujer que se llama Regina –** dijo seriamente – **yo le decía mama a ella, por eso no te lo podía decir, por favor mama vamos quiero conocerla**

**-¿Cómo sé que usted no es un asesino, un traficante de órganos? –** dijo seriamente

-**Emma lo único que te puedo decir es que si tú y tu hijo vienen conmigo no te arrepentirás, además tú tienes un poder, tu sabrías si te estoy mintiendo o no?** – dijo seriamente

**_Como supo eso_** pensó Emma mirándolo a los ojos y supo que estaba diciendo la verdad **_aunque hay algo que no me está diciendo confió o no confió _**pensó

**- Henry!** – dijo Emma

**-Si mama** – dijo nerviosamente

**-Vístete tenemos que ir a buscar a esa mujer** – dijo seria

* * *

**En Wonderland**

Jefferson se encontraba pensativo en el salón principal

**-Hermano estas bien?** – dijo Regina

**-Sí, solo que, no se, no estoy seguro si es buena idea ir al bosque encantado** – dijo mirando a Regina seriamente

**-Hermano el que no arriesga no gana** – dijo seria -**Te recuerdas cuando éramos niños, éramos más jóvenes que Grace** – dijo Regina pensativa

**-Sí, pero eso que tiene que ver**– dijo

**Flashback**

**-Regina! **– grito Jefferson

**-Hermano** – dijo asustada

-**Que haces acá? No deberías de estar acá! –** Dijo enojado – **Guardias! –** grito Jefferson

-**Hermano por favor, espera –** dijo llorando – **quiero ver a mi mama? Por favor?**

**-Regina… **- susurro Jefferson sorprendido

**-Si príncipe** – dijeron los guardias

**-Jefferson por favor** –rogo Regina

**-Está bien –** dijo suspirando – **Espérenme en la esquina** – dijo mirando a los guardias

**-Entendido** – y los guardias se fueron

**-Regina porque quieres verla?** – dijo Jefferson impaciente

**-Es nuestra madre Jefferson** – dijo seria

**-Ella hizo mucha maldad, ya no es nuestra madre** – dijo serio

**-Jefferson, ella siempre va ser nuestra madre, yo la amo** – dijo con ojos llorosos, en eso visualizaron a Cora, ellos se encontraban en la frontera en el reino Blanco con el Rojo solo los separaban un rio, Cora se encontraba cruzando el rio con varios de sus guardias – **no crees que ella esta arrepentida** – dijo ilusionada, viendo como su madre lanzaba varios hechizos, ya que el reino blanco estaba protegido por una gran barrera mágica solo las personas de buen corazón pueden cruzar

**-No lo creo, o si no ya hubiera cruzado la barrera** – dijo negando la cabeza

**-Aun así yo creo que nuestra madre…**

**-Basta Regina!, nuestra madre siempre será mala, así que escúchame con atención nunca te la acerques cuando estés sola, si te la encuentras huye por favor** – dijo serio

**-Hermano** – dijo agachada

**-Regina escúchame, no te quiero perder eres mi única familia no te quiero perder **– dijo abrazando a su hermana

-**Está bien** – dijo resignada

**Fin del flashback**

**-Una niña siempre necesita de su madre** – dijo tristemente

**-Lo es solo que quiero protegerlas** – dijo abrazando a su hermana

**-Lo se Jefferson, pero a veces la necesitamos, aunque sea lo incorrecto** – sonó arrepentida

**-Escúchame Regina!, lo que sucedió fue hace tiempo ni uno de los dos lo vio venir, tienes que olvidarte del pasado **– dijo serio

-**SI pero por mi culpa…** - dijo con los ojos llorosos

**-No fue tu culpa me entendiste! –** Dijo interrumpiéndola – **lo que paso tenía que pasar, así que no fue tu culpa quiero que esta sea la última vez que escuche de esto** – dijo serio

-**Está bien…** – dijo resignada limpiándose las lágrimas, en eso Jefferson le entrego su pañuelo

**-Es hora de irnos** - dijo parándose

**-Lo se**

**-Hermana, si eso nunca hubiera ocurrido yo nunca hubiera conocido a Alicia, y no me imagino una vida sin Grace** – dijo sonriendo

**-Gracias hermano** – dijo feliz

**-Papi** – dijo Grace corriendo hacia el abrazándolo – **ya estoy lista -**

**-Estamos listos** – dijo Regina

**-Está bien, Bosque encantado ahí vamos **– dijo Jefferson recitando un hechizo e inmediatamente los traslado al Bosque

* * *

**En New York**

Henry se encontraba con Hook en la cocina, solo estaban esperando a Emma para que bajara

**-No necesitan llevar muchas cosas, solo lo necesario** – dijo Hook apresuradamente

-**Porqué estas tan apresurado?**

**-Es que el portal solo va a estar abierto pocas horas y ya que no traje mi barco tenemos que ir con su auto**

**-Tienes barco?** – dijo sorprendido Henry

**-Obviamente, no me dicen el Gancho por gusto** – dijo sonriente

**-Tú eres el capitán, el de Peter Pan** – dijo Henry emocionado

**-Si, y Peter Pan no es lo que aparenta**

**-De que hablas?, él es solo un niño que no quiera crecer** – dijo Henry confundido

**-Si como es eso? –** dijo Emma sorprendiendo

**-El es la persona mala que les conté el quien lanzo la maldición, pero es hora de irnos** – dijo rápidamente

-**Ok **– dijeron los dos

* * *

**En el bosque encantado**

Al momento de llegar Jefferson inmediatamente hechizo el lugar donde se encontraban era una torre abandonada, él podía sentir el poder de su madre

**-Regina** – dijo Jefferson serio

**-Lo sé, ha aumentado su poder** – dijo Regina abrazando a Grace

**-Hay que entrar** – dijo Jefferson dirigiéndose adentro de la torre

Se encontraban ahora en la cima de la torre

**-Entonces como haremos?** – dijo Regina

**-Grace ven conmigo** – dijo agarrando a su hija – **Necesito que repitas lo mismo que yo, entendido**

**-Si papa** – dijo un poco con miedo

**-Grace tu puedes** – dijo Regina con una gran sonrisa

**-Gracias mama –** dijo abrazándola

-**Ahora mi amor, repitamos** – dijo Jefferson, dicho eso comenzaron a recitar un hechizo en la cual inmediatamente se abrió un portal – **escuchen yo voy a ir y traeré a Alicia –** dijo Jefferson serio mirando a Regina y a Grace

-**No iremos contigo** – dijo Regina seria

**-No** – dijo negando con la cabeza – **les he expuesto demasiado al venir al bosque encantado, no sé qué me esperara cruzando el portal, por favor** – dijo Jefferson

**-Está bien** – dijo Regina suspirando

-**Regina escúchame** – dijo acercándose a ella **– si no llego en tres días o si hay lo más mínimo de peligro vete inmediatamente a Wonderland no te quedes acá**

**-Y tú? – **

**-No te preocupes por mí, yo puedo regresar por mi cuenta** – dijo tranquilamente **– mi amor** – dijo mirando a Grace **– cuídate –** dijo dándole un beso en la frente

**-Tú también papa** – dicho eso Jefferson cruzo el portal

**En New York **

Hook, Emma y Henry se encontraban viajando por la carretera, Henry y Hook estaban cantando mientras que Emma estaba rodando los ojos internamente

-**Hook, explícame que es el bosque encantado?** – pregunto Emma

**-Conoces la historia de Blanca nieves y … -**

**-Los 7 enanitos** – dijeron Emma y Henry

**-No, bueno si, pero lo que iba a decir era Blanca nieves y la reina malvada**

**-Reina malvada** – susurraron Emma y Henry

**-Bueno la reina malvada puso una maldición a Blanca nieves y a todos los habitantes del bosque encantado, ella les hizo vivir en un mundo sin magia lo que actualmente conocemos como el mundo real, el pueblo donde tuvo cautivo a los habitantes se llama Storybrooke, ella puso a los habitantes a vivir por 28 años con sus memorias borradas y ella gobernaba como alcaldesa **

**-Porque lo llamas maldición? –** Dijo confundida Emma – **si yo hubiera vivido en la época medieval donde supuestamente vives **– dijo mirando su ropa – **hubiera preferido mil veces vivir en un mundo con tecnología y baño** – dijo obviamente

-**Yo también** – dijo Henry obviamente

**_No lo puedo creer defiende a la reina sin conocerla como es el amor_** pensó sonriente – **Bueno lamentablemente el pueblo no lo creía así, la única que pudo haber roto la maldición era la hija de Blanca nieves y Encanto** – e inmediatamente Emma freno el auto

**-Que estas tratando de decir –** dijo Emma seriamente

**-Tú eres la hija de blanca nieves y el príncipe encantador**

**-Es una maldita broma!** – dijo enojada

**-No lo es** - dijo negando con la cabeza, Emma miro seriamente a Hook y sabía que estaba diciendo la verdad

-**La reina malvada…** - dijo Emma – **Quien es?**

**-No te lo puedo decir no hasta que lleguemos al bosque encantado** – dicho eso Emma inmediatamente acelero, quería encontrar la verdad de una vez por todas.

* * *

**En el Bosque encantado**

Regina se frotaba su pecho sabía que algo estaba mal pero no podía poner el dedo en el

-**Mama estas bien?** – dijo preocupada Grace

-**Si mi amor** – dijo sonriente – **ve a jugar** – dicho eso Grace se fue

**_Que está pasando?_** Pensó con miedo en eso sintió un enorme poder e inmediatamente llamo a Grace

**-Mama que pasa?**– pregunto Grace asustada

**-Alguien viene? Siento un gran poder que viene hacia acá?** – dijo asustada

**-Yo también lo siento mama –** dijo Grace con miedo – **Es de la abuela Cora**

**-No es ella** – dijo negando con la cabeza

**-El poder se fue** – dijeron la dos al mismo tiempo

**-Mama nos tenemos que ir? –** pregunto con miedo

**-No mi amor, lo que sentimos aún está lejos y si ese poder se acerca nos iremos, pero aún no, hay que esperar a tu padre** – dijo seriamente – **voy a forzar la barrera**

* * *

**En la carretera**

**-Entonces que hay que entrar **– dijo Hook entrando a un árbol

**-Es una broma** – dijo Emma y Henry a la vez

**-No lo es, miren** – e inmediatamente el árbol empezó a brillar – **vamos antes que se acabe el tiempo **– dijo empujando a Emma y a Henry

En eso entraron al portal e inmediatamente Emma y Henry vieron un inmenso Bosque, **_ya no estaban en New York_** pensaron los dos y Hook estaba feliz, hasta que Emma y Henry se desmayaron

**-Emma, Henry están bien?** – Dijo Hook tratando de levantarlos, en eso Hook escucho ruidos en los arbustos **- ¿Quien está ahí?** – Grito – **Sal inmediatamente** – dijo sacando su espada

**-Que aburrido eres**

**-Quién eres?** – dijo con intriga

**-Mi nombre es Sofía y por lo que veo necesitas ayuda** – dijo mirando a Emma y a Henry

**-No necesito ayuda de nadie**

**-En serio** – dijo dándole una sonrisa arrogante

En eso Hook sintió que venían los guardias de Cora **_mierda _**pensó

-**Yo creo que si** – dijo con satisfacción

-**Como sé que puedo confiar en ti?** – dijo intrigado levantando a Emma mientras que la chica estaba levantando a Henry

**-No lo sabes, pero tenemos que irnos** – dijo llevándose a Henry a una cueva

-**Espera!** – dijo Hook siguiéndola

* * *

**Lo siento por no actualizar antes tuve algunos problemas personales pero bueno acá estoy**

**Espero que les guste aunque no creo que fue mi mejor capitulo **

**Espero sus comentarios**


	6. Chapter 6

**ONCE UPON A TIME NO ME PERTENECE TODO LE PERTENECE A SUS CREADORES**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**-Acá no nos encontraran** – dijo Sofía poniendo a Henry en el piso con cuidado

**-Eso espero** – dijo Hook agotado – **aunque nos tenemos que mover rápido ya que van a buscar en la cueva **

**-No lo harán, no por hoy –** dijo sentándose tratando de prender un poco de fuego, hay que estaba empezando hacer frio

**-Como lo sabes? –** dijo confundido

**-Ya que puse un hechizo en la cueva, para que no entraran** – dijo obviamente

**-Eres una bruja** – dijo con un poco de miedo e inmediatamente Sofía se dio cuenta

**-No tengas miedo, no soy mala** – dijo riendo

**-No tengo miedo!** – protesto

**-Claro** – dijo riendo

-**Como sé que no estas con Cora **

**-Porque los acabo de salvar!–** dijo perdiendo la paciencia aunque internamente ella también desconfiaría

**-Aun así, tal vez estas esperando que vengan los guardias para entregarnos **– dijo parándose

-**No lo voy hacer, además si hubiera querido que los atraparan los hubiera dejado ahí y no los hubiera salvado, además cálmate dentro de poco va despertar** – dijo mirando a Emma – **y de ahí sabrás si digo la verdad o no? **– dijo tomando un poco de agua

**-Está bien, espera como sabes que… **- Dijo señalando a Emma

**_Demonios?_** Pensó Sofía **– Después te lo explico** – dijo aburrida

**-Pero…**

**-Eres molestoso** – dijo lanzándole una botella de agua

**-No lo soy! Pero Gracias** – dijo tranquilo, después de un rato muy largo, Hook estaba desesperado no le gustaba el silencio - **¿Cuántos años tienes? Pareces joven**

**-Acaso es pregúntale a la chica nueva!** – dijo molesta

-**Lo siento** – dijo tímidamente – **me haces recordar a alguien… -** susurro

**-Tengo 16 años – **

**-Eres muy joven, tus padres?**

**-Murieron**

**-Oh, lo siento** – dijo

**-Está bien, tu no los mataste** – dijo tranquila en eso Emma comenzó a despertar con Henry

-**Emma, Henry** – dijo Hook asombrado – **están bien?**

**-No hagas ruido Hook, solo me duele un poco la cabeza**. – dijo Emma tratando de sentarse

**-Igualmente** – dijo Henry ya sentado mirando a Sofía con intriga – **Quien eres? –** dijo confundido

**-De que hablas?** – Dijo Emma mirando a la niña -** ¿Quién eres?**

**-Mi nombre es…**

**-Regina dónde está?** – dijo Emma interrumpiéndola y parándose

**-Espera sabes quién es Regina?** – dijo Hook sorprendido

**-Claro que lo sé!** – Dijo segura de sí misma – **Ella es mí…**

**-Recuperamos la memoria –** dijo Henry gritando – **Necesitamos buscar a mi mama** – dijo parándose

**-Es mejor que se queden en dónde están?! **– dijo Sofía como si fuera una orden

-**Quién eres?** – pregunto Emma intrigada

-**Bueno señorita Emma si tu no me hubieras interrumpido ya sabrías mi nombre** – dijo con altanería levantando una ceja, cruzando sus brazos

**_Me hace recordar a mi mama_** pensó Henry con tristeza

**-Mi nombre es Sofía los traje acá, ya que los guardias de Cora están por todas partes y si los descubren definitivamente no vivirían para contarlo** – dijo seria

Emma no dijo nada más, sabía que la chica estaba diciendo la verdad

**-No entiendo Cora? Que ha pasado? –** dijo mirando a Hook

**-Recuperaste la memoria? Como**? – dijo Hook confundido

**-No lo sé…** - dijo Emma confundida, mientras que Sofía estaba viendo a Henry como fruncía su ceño **_él ya sabe la respuesta_** pensó con diversión

**-Yo se, fue el hechizo de la frontera**

**-El hechizo de la frontera? – **dijeron Emma y Hook confundidos

**-Si, al parecer Jefferson lo modifico pero también había un antídoto**

**-Antídoto?** – dijeron confundidos Emma y Hook

**-Claro, nosotros sabemos que al cruzar la frontera perderíamos nuestros recuerdos eso es para cualquier habitante de Storybrooke incluyéndonos, pero como Jefferson quería que al cruzar modificáramos nuestros recuerdos, al parecer el también hizo que al momento de cruzar de nuevo la frontera hacia Storybrooke…**

**-Recuperáramos nuestros recuerdos** – dijo Emma sorprendida

**-Exacto** – dijo Henry sonriendo

**-Ese maldito sabía lo que iba a ocurrir **– dijo Hook enojado

**-De que hablas? –** dijo Emma confundida

**-Hace un año, todos regresaron al bosque encantado, todo estuvo por calma solamente un mes de ahí comenzó una guerra con Cora y Rumple, mientras que Pan secuestro a Tinker de nuevo** – dijo con odio – **a partir de ahí todos han estado huyendo, es por eso que necesitamos que regreses ya que tú eres la única que podría traer a Regina de Wonderland para combatir contra ellos**

**-Todo eso han pasado** – dijo Henry con tristeza

**-Si, La reina de las hadas no podía ni puede combatir a Rumple ni a Cora juntos, ya que supera su poder, ellos han creado guardias que parecen inmortales, tu padre casi muere por combatir a uno solo** – dijo serio mirando a Emma

**-Porque es la guerra, que quieren ellos?** – dijo Emma enojada

**-Quieren a Regina y a Jefferson** – dijo Hook

-**Demonios!** – dijo con odio Emma

**-Lenguaje** – grito Sofía, ya que estaba mirando a Henry y todos se quedaron sorprendidos – **Que! es un niño no debe de escuchar eso de su madre **– dijo obviamente

**-Bueno** – dijo Emma incrédulamente **_me hace recordar a Regina_** pensó

**-Tenemos que ir inmediatamente a donde están todos** dijo Hook seriamente

**-Ok** – dijeron Emma y Henry

**-Tu vendrás con nosotros?** –pregunto Emma a Sofía

**-No lo hare** – dijo negando con la cabeza – **más bien ustedes vendrán conmigo** -dijo seria parándose

**-Lo sabía eres un enviado de Cora –** dijo Hook sacando su espada

-**Que no lo soy!** – Dijo Sofía molesta – **escuche su historia, y se dónde está Regina ahora mismo** – dijo sorprendiendo a todos

-**Imposible **– dijo Hook y Emma

-**Si no me creen entonces no me sigan** – dijo parándose para salir – **y no se preocupen ya no están los guardias de Cora** – dijo en ese momento la cueva empezó a brillar

**-Estás haciendo un hechizo? –** pregunto Emma abrazando a Henry

**-Es el hechizo que puse para que los guardias no nos persigan, tengo que deshacerlo ya que Cora puede seguir la esencia de la magia** – dijo obviamente

-**Eres una bruja** – dijo sorprendida

-**Claro igual que tu** – dijo desafiándola

-**Como lo sabes?** – dijo sin bajar la guardia

-**Puedo sentirlo, es algo muy básico en la magia** –dijo obviamente – **eres mayor que yo, que raro que no sepas algo básico** – dijo burlonamente

-**Pues lo siento, pero no me llego la carta para ir a Hogwarts** – dijo defendiéndose

**-Hogwarts?** –Hook y Sofía le dieron una mirada confundida

**-Bueno me van a seguir o no** – dijo Sofía yéndose

-**Eres muy exasperante** – dijo Emma

**-Como si tú no lo fueras…** susurro Sofía amargamente

**-Que dijiste! –** dijo Emma

-**Nada –** dijo a regañadientes

**Después de 1 hora de caminata**

**-Ya llegamos** – dijo Emma aburrida

**-Aun no –** dijo Sofía amarga, era la 30 vez que pregunta lo mismo – **aunque sigas preguntando cada 5 segundos la respuesta va ser la misma** – dijo amarga

-**Falta mucho –** dijo Emma sonriente, mientras que Hook y Henry se reían por lo bajo

**-Te voy a convertir en sapo si sigues hablando** – dijo molesta

**-Sofía como sabes de Regina?** – pregunto Hook

**-No se los puedo decir** – dijo Sofía tristemente, pero nadie la vio ya que ella estaba caminado delante de los demás y lo oculto bien

-**Ya que no nos quieres contar, háblanos de tu familia** – dijo Emma ya que estaba curiosa

**-Esto es acaso, pregúntale a la nueva chica** – dijo aburrida

**-Bueno entonces te voy a seguir preguntando, ya llegamos** – dijo Emma sonriente

**-Está bien** – dijo aburrida – No tengo padres – dijo seria – **me criaron mis hermanos y mi tío, listo ya se los dije – **

**-Los mataron** – dijo Emma

**-Prácticamente sí, mi madre murió cuando yo nací y a mi padre lo mataron** – dijo tratando de no llorar

**-Quien lo hizo?** – dijo Emma furiosa dijo agarrándola

**-Una persona mala, no sé cómo se llama** – dijo zafándose de Emma

-**Mentira si lo sabes** – dijo Emma

**-No tiene caso –** dijo negando con la cabeza**, ya llegamos** dijo mirando una cueva

-**Espera esto es una cueva, acá están Regina y Jefferson** – dijo Emma confundida

**-Entren–** dijo entrando y los demás los siguieron – **esto es un pasadizo que hizo Jefferson miren** –dijo saliendo de la cueva al parecer era un túnel, al salir vieron un gran campo verde, tenía una cascada que estaba al costado de una torre

**-Oh dios mío! Parece el castillo de Rapunzel** – dijo Henry asombrado

**-Rapunzel **– dijeron Hook y Sofía sorprendidos ya que ellos conocían la historia de Rapunzel

**-Si la conocen** – dijo Emma ya que había visto la película

**-No, escuche algunas historias pero esta no es la torre, vamos hay un pasadizo para entrar** – dijo dirigiéndose hacia la torre mientras que los demás la siguieron

* * *

**En la torre**

Regina estaba sintiendo que alguien viene así que grito a Grace

**-Grace tenemos que irnos** – dijo Regina asustada

**-Mama no son malas personas** – dijo Grace

**-Cómo sabes?** – dijo confundida

**-ya que yo puedo sentir magia blanca de la negra** – dijo Grace obviamente

**-Aun así tenemos que irnos, oh dios mío ya están cerca** – dijo abriendo el portal hacia Wonderland **_como no me di cuenta _**pensó amargamente

**-Regina! Alto! –**

**-Esa voz **– dijo Regina volteando – **Emma…** - susurro

**-Regina..** – dijo Emma e inmediatamente fue para abrazarla y el portal se cerró ya que Regina perdió la concentración – **te extrañe…** - susurro

-**Yo igual** – dijo contenta Regina e inmediatamente sin saber Emma la beso con toda la pasión que tenía guardada

**_He esperado mucho para hacer eso_** peso Emma emocionada ya que Regina le estaba devolviendo el beso, mientras que Henry y Grace pusieron cara de asco y Hook con cara de pervertido mientras que Sofía rodo sus ojos en ese momento una luz blanca cubrió a Emma y a Regina

**_Beso del amor verdadero_** pensaron todos

En eso se separaron y se miraron a los ojos con un intenso amor

-**Regina **– dijo Emma con una gran sonrisa

**-Emma… -** susurro e inmediatamente se desmayó en sus brazos

-**Regina, Regina despierta! que está pasando?** – dijo asustada

**-Grace!** – grito Henry ya que ella también se desmayo

**-No se preocupen se desmayaron ya que el beso que se dieron** – dijo mirando a Emma y a Regina **- rompió el hechizo que puso Jefferson a ellas dos** – dijo señalando a Regina y Grace – **ahora van a recuperar toda la memoria que Jefferson borro a ambas **– dijo tranquila

-**Como sabes todo eso?** – pregunto Emma con suspicacia

-**Aun no se los puedo decir –** dijo Rodando los ojos **– es mejor que las llevemos a una cama, dentro de poco tiempo van a despertar** – dijo tranquila cargando a Grace y Emma cargo a Regina dejándolas en la cama que se encontraban a su costado

-**Donde esta Jefferson?** – dijo Emma mientras cuidaba a Regina, no quería separarse ni un minuto de ella

**-Está en peligro, es por eso que necesitamos que Regina despierte** – dijo sirviéndose algo de comer

-**Como sabes que Jefferson está en peligro, y no nos digas que no nos puedes decir! – **dijo enojada porque no sabía lo que estaba pasando y al parecer la chica que tenía adelante sabía todo

**-No te gusta no saber verdad** – dijo con una ceja levantada

**-No, no me gusta, es por eso dinos la verdad quién eres?** – dijo exigiéndole

**-Se los voy a decir cuando recatemos a Jefferson es una promesa** – dijo tranquilamente **– y yo nunca rompo mis promesas **– dijo seria

**-Está bien** – dijo Emma, de ahí volteo a ver a Regina **_despierta mi amor, he esperado todo un año no? toda mi vida, para estar juntas, despierta por favor?_** pensó Emma rogando

Mientras que Henry se encontraba al costado de Grace lo que no sabían muchos es que a Henry siempre le gusto Grace y estaba rogando internamente para que despertara mientras agarraba su mano

**-Quieres?** - dijo Sofía a Hook dándole una botella de agua, ya que ella estaba aburrida viendo el espectáculo que se encontraba a 10 pasos de ella

**-No gracias estoy bien** – dijo Hook sentando

-**No te preocupes la encontraras** – dijo sonriente

-**Aún está viva –** dijo Hook sorprendido

**-Si lo está y te está esperando, no te preocupes cuando Regina se entere que Pan, la secuestro va ir a su rescate **– dijo sonriente

-**Como lo sabes?** – dijo sorprendido y con esperanzas

**-Ya que tu destino esta con ella Hook, nunca pierdas las esperanzas, y más con Tinker ya que para que ella viva necesitas creer en ella** – dijo sonriente **– cree en las hadas Hook** – dijo sentándose

Después de media hora aun no despertaban

**_Ya deberían de despertar_** pensó Sofía preocupada en eso Regina empezó a despertar

-**Regina, Regina mi amor despertaste – dijo** Emma con sus manos en la cara de Regina y empezó a besarla

**-Emma… -** dijo Regina asombrada

**-Mi amor despertaste** – dijo besándola nuevamente

**.-Mama!** – grito Henry con los ojos llorosos para abrazar a Regina

**-Henry, hijo… -** lloro Regina

**-Mama lo siento, perdóname por ser mal hijo por favor perdóname **– dijo llorando

**-No mi amor perdóname tu a mi…** - dijo

**-Mama?** – dijo Grace despertando

**-Oh dios Grace mi amor** – dijo Regina agarrando a Grace

**-Me duele la cabeza** – dijo tocándose la cabeza

**Disculpen no es por malograr su reencuentro pero Jefferson está en peligro** – dijo Sofía interrumpiendo

-**Jefferson…** - susurro Regina asombrada - **¿Quién eres? –**dijo alzando una ceja

**-El quien soy? No importa, lo único que te puedo decir es que Jefferson está en peligro** – dijo seriamente – **tienes que abrir el portal inmediatamente** – **_además si te dijera mi nombre ya sabrías_** pensó

**-Porque tengo que creerte** – dijo parándose para enfrentarla - **además esa ni siquiera es tu apariencia **– dijo con altanería

**-De que hablas?** – pregunto Emma confundida

**_Las historias tenían razón en verdad eres la bruja más poderosa_** pensó Sofía con alegría – **tienes razón esta no es mi apariencia, se los contare todo cuando rescate a Jefferson **– dijo seria

Regina se la quedó mirando **_quien era ella? porque le parecía familiar?_** Pensaba pero aun así Regina no podía confiar en nadie había cometido varios errores en confiar en alguien

**-Regina yo le creo** – dijo Emma agarrándole la mano – **yo sé que está diciendo la verdad, no me digas como pero sé que está diciendo la verdad **– dijo Emma seriamente

**_Mierda no tengo tiempo_** pensó Sofía - **escucha no me creas a mí, cree en lo que te dice Emma pero si no abres el portal dentro de un minuto nunca veras a Jefferson está en peligro así que abre portal! –** dijo enojada

** -Como sé que debo en creer en ti – **dijo Regina – **como sé que no estas con Cora**

**-No lo sabes, pero si hubiera estado con ella ya hubiera matado a Henry y a Emma cuando los encontré desmayados, también hubiera ido por ti y Grace y los hubiera matado así que por favor abre el portal** – dijo perdiendo la paciencia

-**Porque quieres salvar a Jefferson** – dijo Regina

**-Solo abre el portal y te lo diré cuando lo rescate** – dijo seriamente

-**Mama –** dijo Grace **– hay que abrir el portal** – dijo agarrando la mano de Regina

**-Está bien…** - dijo Regina e inmediatamente las dos empezaron a decir el hechizo y se abrió el portal

**-Excelente **– dijo Sofía con una gran sonrisa **– Sé que quieres venir conmigo pero no, yo lo tengo que hacer ya que si vienes, se van a dar cuenta que estas en el bosque encantado y te van a encontrar, además tienes que arreglar la barrera ya que está muy débil –** dijo entrando en el portal e inmediatamente se cerro

**-Que acaba de suceder?** – pregunto Emma confundida

-**No lo sé** – dijo negando con la cabeza – **Grace vamos a reforzar la barrera** – dijo saliendo con Grace

* * *

Sofía se encontraba en una ciudad desconocida para ella – **donde demonios estoy? Busca el hospital? Hospital? **– dijo corriendo **como demonios es un hospital? Rayos que hago** – dijo desesperada ya que ella nunca había ido al mundo real no sabía lo que era, en eso se calmó **tengo que sentir su poder **dijo despacio y se calmó – **ya sé dónde está!** – y se dirigió a donde estaba Jefferson

Jefferson se encontraba en un hospital buscando el cuarto de Alicia

**-Alicia dónde estás? Mi amor dónde estás?** – dijo Jefferson desesperado empezó abrir cada cuarto hasta que la encontró – **Mi amor!** – Dijo sorprendido ya que la encontró postrada en una cama casi sin vida – **Que te hicieron** – dijo con odio ya que Alicia se encontraba muy desnutrida muy débil

**-Jefferson!** – grito Sofía

-**Quién eres?** – pregunto sorprendido protegiendo a Alicia

**-No te preocupes, no soy una mala persona dale esta opción a Alicia, Apúrate! Antes que vengan** – dijo Sofía

**-De que hablas?** – dijo confundido de pronto se escuchó una gran explosión

**-Demonios vinieron!** – dijo Sofía con enfado, de pronto empezó a decir un hechizo en la cual puso una barrera delante de Jefferson y de Ella

**-Como hiciste esa barrera? – **dijo sorprendido

**-Ahora no es el momento, dale la poción apúrate!** – dijo Sofía e inmediatamente Jefferson le dio de beber a Alicia e inmediatamente vio como Alicia volvía a su color natural ya no estaba pálida

**-Como?** – pregunto con confusión, pero inmediatamente vio varios guardia

**-Jefferson tenemos que irnos cárgala después te lo explico –** dijo Sofía e inmediatamente empezó a decir otro hechizo que derribo a todos los guardias **- Vamos!**

Después de correr por las calles Jefferson empezó a decir un hechizo en la cual se abrió el portal, los dos entraron y regresaron al bosque encantado

* * *

Regina estaba empezando a impacientarse ya que no le gustaba no saber, todos estaban esperando a Jefferson, se estaban impacientando hasta que una luz brillo en la torre y vieron a Jefferson que traía cargada a Alicia y a Sofía por detrás

**-Oh dios mío Jefferson! Alicia** – dijo Regina sorprendida yéndose para abrazar a su hermano

**-Mama! –** dijo Grace viendo Alicia con alegría

Jefferson se quedó sorprendido siendo abrazado por su hermana y su hija pero más, ya que vio a Emma, Henry y Hook **_que están haciendo acá?_** Pensó pero rápidamente se le fue ya que tenía que cuidar Alicia **– La voy a llevar arriba dentro de un momento bajo** – dijo Jefferson seguido por Sofía pero Regina la agarro la mano

-**Quién eres?** – le dijo de nuevo

**-Dentro de un momento se los explico, tengo que hablar con Jefferson** – dijo soltándose del agarre de Regina y se fue inmediatamente

Jefferson hecho en la cama a Alicia la estaba observando ya que no podía creer que estaba viva y con él estaba más que alegre, ahora si podía ser una familia con Grace

**-Interrumpo** - dijo Sofía

**-No solo está dormida, pero creo que ya lo sabes? Verdad?** – dijo Jefferson - **¿Quién eres?** – dijo serio pero cuando la miro a los ojos ya lo sabia

-Mi nombre es Sofía

* * *

**Flashback**

Regina estaba jugando en el jardín de su palacio rodeada por guardias en eso llego Jefferson para asustarla

-**Regina** – grito Jefferson por detrás

**-Hermano!** – dijo tocándose el pecho

-**Lo siento pero te vías muy tranquila** – dijo riéndose

**-No lo hagas de nuevo** – dijo seria

**-OK, Que estás haciendo? – **

**-Jugando con las muñecas, se van a casar** – dijo señalando a dos muñecos

**-Qué horror** – dijo Jefferson mirando con cara de asco

**-Jefferson, no deberías estar en clases –** dijo seria

**-Tú también no deberías** – dijo riendo

-**Estoy en descanso** – dijo burlonamente

**-Como sea** – dijo aburrido **– que más vas hacer?**

**-Cuando se casen, van a tener hijos** – dijo obviamente

**-Hijos… -** dijo sacudiéndose

**-Hermano cuando tengas hijos como los vas a llamar** – dijo con curiosidad

**-mmm si es varón Henry** – dijo obviamente

**-Que! No yo quiero llamar Henry a mi hijo** – dijo con pucheros

**-Ok tú tienes el nombre** – dijo con una sonrisa

**-Gracias hermano** – dijo abrazándolo – **y si es una niña?**

**-mmm me gusta el nombre de Grace –** dijo sonriente **- y tú?**

**-Yo lo quiero nombrar Sofía** – dijo alegre

**-Sofía?**

**-Si es el nombre de una princesa** – dijo alegre

**Fin del Flashback**

* * *

**-Eres la hija de Regina** – dijo Jefferson sorprendido

**-Si lo soy** – en eso una luz empezó a envolverse en torno a ella y revelo su verdadera apariencia

-**Te pareces a Regina** – dijo Jefferson sorprendido

**-Por eso tenía que mantener mi apariencia oculta ya que las personas de abajo lo hubieran sabido** – dijo obviamente

**-Aunque…**

**-También me parezco a mi otra madre** – dijo obviamente

**-Emma…**

**-Obviamente** – dijo con una gran sonrisa

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE**

**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS**


End file.
